Jace In Exile
by SweetPetunia
Summary: The Clave finds Jace Wayland guilty of treason. His punishment is exile from the shadow world, stripped of all marks, to continue life as a mundane in the mundane world. Will he live a week without a Downworlder hunting him? Will he survive without the love of his life? Can he make ends meet without fighting demons and using his innate warrior skills? Can Jace survive as a mundane?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, everything is from Cassandra Clare's genius mind.**

* * *

**_Jace in Exile_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Jace looked around at some familiar but mostly unfamiliar faces. Some showing sympathy others disgust. The Hall of Accords was packed wall to wall with people awaiting the announcement of his fate. Jace surveyed his surroundings in search of Clary and his family. He stood in the middle of the Great Hall waiting the Consul's verdict and wondering how his life would change. He had never been the same since the day the man he thought was his father, Valentine Morgenstern, came back into his life.

Valentine's art of persuasion was like no other. His passion for creating a new race of Shadowhunters was all consuming and very enticing to young people looking to make their mark on this world. Jace cursed under his breath remembering the day Valentine showed up at the Institute putting Jace under his spell again. His father spoke of a new era of Shadowhunters, faster, stronger, and heroes in the public eye. Glory has always been a weakness for Jace, probably his biggest sin. He was cocky, blessed by the Angel in the looks department, and the best Shadowhunter of his generation. Jace felt his father's beliefs about the Clave being corrupt were true, but the methods of "cleansing" his father suggested didn't sit well with him. He tried to express his concerns to his father, even quoting similar events throughout history (Hitler, Stalin, etc.) explaining the mass genocide that had taken place. Valentine had dismissed his words on the basis those were simply mundane attempts at strengthening their race. Jace knew then his father was crazy, but he continued to try and save him.

The whole situation became muddy, gray, and full of blurred lines for Jace. Even his adopted mother Maryes Lightwood had doubts of his innocence. He saw her now across the room, red-eyed and solemn. He hated that he'd disappointed so many people by trying to save his father, his fake father. Even his girlfriend, Clary Fray had raked him through the coals, asking question after question trying to gain understanding on why Jace seemed to always be at Valentine's side when he was causing trouble. They had agreed to move on from the topic once Jace had answered all her questions, but there was still a little tension when they were together.

He locked eyes with Clary across the Hall and gave her the only smile he had in him. She was so breathtaking, with her fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and creamy pale skin. He loved her from first sight, she was so unique and when she was near him, it was if their blood sang to each other. Clary taught Jace how to really love in such a short time. He wasn't sure she even realized how much he loved her, really cared for her so much more than anyone he ever had in his life. He loved her so much it was painful at times.

Valentine's epic plot to overthrow the Clave took years to plan, and he used people like chess pieces. Clary was just another rook on his board, by blood she was Valentine's daughter, but she grew up thinking he was dead, never knowing him, or anything about the shadow world. Valentine's attempts to pull Clary into his vicious scheme had failed from the start, causing Jace to look past the false fatherly role of authority in his life. He was on the precipice of losing everything he held dear, and his greatest fear was not seeing Valentine's scam from the beginning.

Inquisitor Herondale stalked through the chamber doors and the crowd of people fell silent. Consul followed and took the podium on the stage.  
"After much deliberation and heated discussion we the Clave have reached a verdict for Jace Wayland's fate. The Clave has determined beyond reasonable doubt that Mr. Wayland did assist Valentine Morganstern in his last attack on the Shadowhunter race, regardless of the familial link between the two. Mr. Wayland is mature enough to make sound and moral decisions on his own, and failed us when he worked with Valentine to carryout his vicious plan. Therefore, we have sentenced Mr. Wayland to immediate exile. He will be stripped of all Shadowhunter marks, evicted from the institute, is never to set foot in Idris again for as long as he lives, and will complete his path as a mundane," said the Consul firmly choking on the last word.

The forum gasped in surprise at the verdict. Jace was biting his jaw so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. Rage was building inside him by the second. He stared at Clary attempting to will her to be on his side. She was crying quietly with Izzy's arm around her.

Inquisitor Herondale approached Jace and signaled for Brother Zachariah to tie his hands behind his back and escort him to the portal.  
"I've waited months for justice to finally be served to you Wayland, or should I say Morganstern. Just like your father black to the core. You are a murder of your own kind, a disgrace to our race, and one who will never be in our history books. I give you three weeks as mundane before you are in prison", sniped the Inquisitor.

Jace thought she might spit on him, but she didn't. It didn't matter because the mass of people in the Hall heard every word and there were nods and verbal agreements among the crowd. Typically he would have a smart-mouthed comment but he was so beside himself and his mind was running a million miles an hour.  
_What was he going to do? Where would he live? Would he be allowed to see Clary? Would she even want to see him, be with him, still love him? How would he survive in the mundane world?_

He wasn't college material, and his only skill was killing demons. He never thought the Clave would be so severe with his sentence, and what about his parabatai? Would Alec be punished for his association with Jace? When they stripped him of his marks would Alec suffer too? Man was he in a heap.

Brother Zachariah was leading him across the room to reach the portal outside when he heard or really felt her behind him. It was Clary.  
"Jace wait...don't go. I'll go with you, take me with you," she pleaded as she choked back sobs.

He turned to see her face, and he literally felt his heart break in two. He would not have her suffer his punishment and exile. Clary was so new to the shadow world, and he saw how comfortable she was there. She had finally found a place where she fit in.  
"I can't take you with me Clary. I don't even know where I'm going. You need to move on, find an honorable guy. I'm not who you thought I was. I will only disappoint you," replied Jace holding back all emotion. He turned and walked through the portal with Brother Zachariah in tow.

Clary couldn't believe what just happened. She fell down in open sobs as most of the other Shadowhunters stood gawking at her. Izzy and Alec ran to her side, attempting to comfort her without any success. In one month she had discovered she was a Shadowhunter, her father was alive but a crazed lunatic, Jace is the love of her life, and now he didn't want her anymore. She suddenly felt numb inside like she was dead or dying, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers – any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is my first FanFiction piece and I need the feedback so I can improve. Be honest but please be gentle…. Thanks for reading and send me any ideas you have about what Jace can do as a mundane for money. I have some ideas but they seem to come from a leading man's real life.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to The Mortal Instruments. Every idea is from Cassandra Clare's head._**

* * *

_Jace In Exile _

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary could hear Jace's voice in her head, she was remembering their first afternoon together after finding out they weren't sister and brother. They packed a picnic lunch and decided to spend the afternoon in Central Park. The sky was clear blue without a cloud in sight, birds were chirping, children were playing Frisbee, and people were walking their dogs. It was a perfect afternoon and Jace exposed more raw feelings to Clary in that day than she ever expected.

_"I wasn't the person he thought I was, he still saw me as a young boy, a helpless child, someone he was molding into a weapon. I idolized him because he was all I had ever known for a parent. The last thing I ever wanted to do was disappoint him." Jace explained. Clary was resting her head on Jace's arm; they were lying on a blanket, enjoying a day in the park. She felt so comfortable with him, like she'd known him her entire life. But it's rare for two people to experience this many life-threatening events in such a short period of time or even in a lifetime._

_Jace adjusted his body so he was leaning on his elbow looking down into Clary's eyes. She still couldn't get over how beautiful he was, golden sun-kissed hair, Adonis like check bones, and the endearing chip in his tooth that showed only when he smiled. His eyes penetrated her soul when he looked at her now. "Valentine underestimated me, thinking I would side with him in this battle he's created. I agree the Clave is corrupt, but to wipe out the entire race of Shadowhunters to clear out the corruption and start again is absolutely absurd. Clary you know me, sometimes better than I know myself. Would I go dark to lead Valentine's army of sycophants and demons? You know that I'm a Shadowhunter to the core, and honor is the character trait I hold in the highest regard. Plus I would never want to disappoint… you."_

_Clary reached up and cupped Jace's face in her hand. "You are the most honorable person I've ever known. I know I put you through twenty questions about my father and your relationship with him, but I do believe you. I've never doubted you. I just needed to make sure you weren't doubting yourself." _

_Jace reached down and brushed his lips against Clary's, and then the kiss deepened, his hands were in her hair and his chest pressed against the side of her body. When he kissed her like this her blood sang and she felt a zing shoot through her heart. She knew this feeling was precious and something most don't experience in a lifetime. He had her soul, mind, heart, body – all of her being believed and loved Jace Wayland regardless of the man who raised him or the doubt others had in him._

_They finally broke apart and Jace laid his head back on the blanket and closed his eyes. "I will never leave you Clary, never intentionally. You are a part of me, and now that we know the truth, that we are not siblings, I can't imagine life without you by my side. I love you Clary, every piece of me loves you, only you." He said those words Clary thought she would never hear from a boy let alone one that looked like Jace, loved like Jace, and had passion for protecting the greater good._

"Clary come back to us. Come on Clary open your eyes," she heard her mother's voice on the verge of hysteria. Clary felt strange arms around her and someone was wiping her face with a cool cloth. Her eyes fluttered open and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach_. This was a bad dream she thought to herself. Jace is still here. He's just away right now. _She knew she was lying to herself but it was the only thing keeping her from slipping into a coma-like state. Her mouth was dry and she wasn't sure if she still had a voice. She cleared her throat and a whisper came out "Where is he? Did the Clave just make Jace a mundane? What's happening to him?"

Alec answered her in a gentle voice. He was the person holding her and attempting to stand her up. "Jace was sent to the Silent City with Brother Zachariah to reverse his ascension. The process is lengthy and requires the use of the Mortal Sword to complete. Only one other Shadowhunter has been through the ceremony but he desired the change. The Silent Brothers don't know if the same procedure will work on an unwilling Shadowhunter, especially one as strong as Jace."

"Alec what does this mean? Could Jace die from the reversal? He is Nephilium and his blood is of the Angel. The change would make him dead inside, if he's not already. What are we going to do? We have to help him, get to him, don't let them do this to him!" said Clary. She was biting her lip as hard as she could. The pain was the only distraction keeping her sane.

"We can't interfere with the Silent Brother's ceremony Clary. They have direct orders from the Clave. He won't die, he's the strongest person I know, and that was before he fell in love with you. He won't give up if he knows you still exist in this world. I don't know what the reversal will do to him emotionally, but he won't take it in stride," Alec said and he sat her cautiously on the nearest bench.

They were still in the Hall of Accords but the crowd of people from earlier was gone. Clary looks from Alec to Izzy and then to her mother who had lines of worry all over her face. "Clary I love you more than anything in this world, but I'm worried you will try to follow Jace. You need to give him space, find your own way in the shadow world. This is all new to you and I'm sure the Clave has you under watchful eyes. You need to build trust with the Clave. They already are leery of you because you are Valentine's daughter. I'm sorry you are in this predicament, but these are the cards I dealt you" Jocelyn said with dismay. "The best way to move past this horrible situation is to work on yourself first. You can't help Jace if you are falling apart at the seams too. And Jace told you to move on, not to follow him."

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want me to just forget about him? That's not happening. I love him. We are destined to be together. Mom you have no idea how we feel about each other. We are part of each other now, and losing Jace is like losing an arm. Mom I know you don't really like Jace so your logic is sound, but Alec he's your parabatai. I thought you would be the first one planning to stop this ceremony!"

Alec hung his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Izzy spoke up "Clary's right. Jace is also our brother. Alec we are Lightwoods, and we don't go down without a fight. We are not out of this fight! We will not give up on him. Jace needs us more now than ever. Clary may be the only mundane any of us have really befriended. She knows how to live in the mundane world, we don't and Jace certainly doesn't need to be alone, not now."

Suddenly, Clary realized their venue wasn't the best place to discuss breaking up the reversal of ascension ceremony. Her mother mention she was under watchful eyes, did her mother know something she didn't? Jocelyn wasn't part of the shadow world any longer; in fact they had to get special permission for her to attend the hearing today in Idris. Clary wanted to leave and get away from the awful feeling this place gave her. She stood up and marched out of the hall with the others following closely behind. She drew a stele from her pocket and opened a portal right outside the Great Hall. Her mother's mouth was agape, but the others just grasped hands and went through the portal. They trusted Clary completely, knowing she had a plan forming in her mind to rescue her true love and their brother.

The portal took them to the front of Magnus' building. Alec immediately ushered the group inside and up the stairs to Magnus' apartment. The Head Warlock of New York was dressed in sparkly bell-bottom jeans, a tie-dyed T-shirt, and bright red platform boots. His outfits always made Clary smile. He was not smiling back at her now, nor was he happy to see any of them except his boyfriend Alec. "Why are you here biscuit? I will not interfere with Clave business no matter of how much I like you and love Alec. The law is hard, but it is the law."

Clary looked around the apartment and felt like she stepped into a living room out of the 1970's. Magnus was lounging on a large comfy couch made of green velour with peace sign pillows, and multiple lava lamps lighting the room. There were beanbag chairs of various colors in front of the couch. Izzy sat in a fuchsia hot pink fuzzy one and Clary landed in the pleather blue one next to her. Jocelyn stood with arms crossed in front of her looking out of place among the group.

Clary exhaled, "I needed to portal us to a place away from watchful eyes." She glanced at in her mom's direction and continued. "We have to formulate a plan to rescue Jace from the Silent City before they reverse his ascension. Magnus' was the only place I know with wards in place to keep prying eyes and ear out. You don't have to help us but maybe you can share your knowledge of the other Shadowhunter who went through the reversal ceremony. You know so much about Shadowhunters, and you owe me for placing a block in my mind in the first place. I realize my mother asked you to do it, " Clary threw a frustrated glare at her mother "but I'm hoping you can share why the Shadowhunter wanted to have his marks removed and what the outcome of the ceremony was, did he survive?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own anything related to The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Jace In Exile

* * *

Chapter 3

Jace could feel Brother Zachariah's rough hands gripping his wrists as they emerged from the portal. There were headstones all around him, and the air had a musty sweet smell of freshly cut grass with the undercurrents of death. He was in the graveyard above the Silent City. Brother Zachariah released his wrists and Jace could hear his words in his head. "_You have been our prisoner before Mr. Wayland, visited to find answers for Miss Fray and now finishing your path as a Shadowhunter here. The reversal of ascension is a risky ceremony, one that The Brothers are inexperienced at completing and requires great preparation. I'm afraid you will stay with us a few days until we are ready to perform the reversal_." 

Was that a tinge of emotion Jace heard in Brother Zachariah's voice? Jace decided to push the issue a little to see if he was imagining things. "So basically the Brothers are not skilled in this ceremony, they would feel bad if they accidentally killed me. Would you let me go and find a place to live in the city while the preparations are taking place? I can't run because I don't have anywhere to go. You could even assign me a chaperone to keep me in line and bring me back to the Brothers when they are ready to perform the reversal." Jace looked at Brother Zachariah with pleading eyes in hopes there was still some compassion behind his sunken face. 

Suddenly Brother Enoch appeared next to a mossy headstone. Jace wasn't sure which was older the crumbling stone or the Silent Brother. Brother Enoch spoke in Jace's mind, "_Mr. Wayland - the Clave has determined your fate, however the Silent Brothers are not The Clave. We will carry out the reversal ceremony when we are ready. Steps are being taken to ensure the procedure doesn't result in ill effects. Until we can guarantee your safety and determine no harm will come to the Silent City, you will be in Brother Zachariah's care. He will accompany you to the city and he will not leave your side. We will summon him once we are ready to perform the reversal ceremony. Be aware Mr. Wayland you are under watchful eyes. Anyone attempting to thwart you from your sentence will be punished under Clave law. You have approximately one week to get things in order, and you are prohibited from carrying all seraph blades as well as a stele. Brother Zachariah will not intervene on your behalf should trouble come your way, in fact he will use heavy glamour at all times. Do you understand these guidelines?_" 

They were letting him go, there had to be a catch to this somewhere, I mean besides being followed around by a corpse covered in paper-thin parchment robes. Then again, Brother Zachariah was set apart from the other Silent Brothers. Most of the Brothers seemed alien whereas Brother Zachariah had emotions and more human-like qualities. Jace was trying to hold back his exhilaration at the possibility of seeing Clary again. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled breath he didn't realize he was holding, " I understand the rules. Can I see my family and Clary?" 

Brother Enoch shook his head in affirmation and started to walk away, he turned and added, "_Mr. Wayland, there are always reactions to our actions. I would be mindful of this as you start over in the city. Downworlders are known to hold grudges, I would watch my back if I were you_" and continued to walk deeper into the graveyard. 

Jace let Brother Enoch's words sink in. He never thought the Clave would strip him of his marks and he would no longer be a Shadowhunter, or the fact that Downworlders would come back for retribution. No blades or a stele also stacked the deck against him. He wouldn't be able to protect himself or heal if he was injured. Surely he had some allies in the shadow world outside his family and Clary? There was Luke and Magnus, he wasn't sure if either would care an inkling if he lived or died but he had to start somewhere. 

They started to walk down the street outside the graveyard when Jace sensed someone following them. The sun had set while they were conversing with Brother Enoch about the terms of his "house-arrest," the sound of motorcycles filled the air and something triggered his memory. Demon energies were all around them, and Jace knew if he looked up he would find Raphael leading the pack. The head vampire of New York had moles throughout the city and in the shadow world, he was sure someone had shared the news of Jace's sentence from the Clave.

A deep cherry-red motorcycle with black flames appeared in front of him with Raphael at the helm. The vampire king appeared to be floating off the bike and started to walk toward Jace, a huge grin on his face. "Shadowhunter, or should I say ex-Shadowhunter now? I've been looking for you. I assumed they would lock you beneath the ground in the Silent City. I was pleased to hear they released you so soon, and you survived the reversal of your ascension?" Raphael said smugly. 

Jace gave Raphael a sidelong look, "Well I've always had powers of persuasion, and I can talk my way out of prison with the best of them. Why would they keep something this good-looking locked up underground? There was no doubt I would survive the ritual, you know how strong I am Raphael, why would you assume I would be too weak for the ceremony? You know this first hand I don't give up easily my friend." 

"Friend? I'm not sure I would put us in the "friend" category Nephilim. I came here to see if the rumors were true, the golden boy stripped of his marks, no longer a child of the Angel? You will need my help soon "friend" as the number of Downworlders you've injured or killed is to many too count. Family and friends will seek revenge and you are vulnerable without your precious Shadowhunter marks. Maybe I should turn you - I always thought you would make a good second in my army, an enforcer? I would hate to see your pretty face all messed up or worse you dead in an alley," Raphael said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Suddenly Raphael grabbed Jace's chin with his hand and turned his head to the side revealing two white scars on his neck. Raphael whistled through his teeth, "What is this I see, Valentine's son a vampire plaything? Wow I wonder what Clary thinks about this? I thought you two were true loves, you know exclusive and practically married, of course she always has a soft spot for Simon Lewis. Maybe she gave you an ultimatum? Have to be with both of them in order to have her? " Raphael was laughing at his own joke now, he's stopped abruptly. 

Jace could see the light bulb go on inside Raphael's head. _Oh crap, why had he taken his collared shirt off in the graveyard_? He didn't usually make mistakes like this. The entire day was weighing down on him now. He looked at his surroundings to see if he could use anything as a weapon. He saw something sparkle in the street, a knife or glass bottle, he would take anything right now. He remembered Alec drawing runes on his chest before he walked into the Great Hall today - one for bravery, one for strength, and something to keep his smart mouth at bay. Raphael was still inspecting Jace's neck, so he took the opportunity and punched Raphael in the face. Blood spewed from Raphael's nose giving Jace enough time to put some distance between them. He reached down for the shiny object in the street, a broken bottle. _Oh come on really, I'm bringing a knife to a gun fight_, he thought. Brother Zachariah picked this time to drop his glamour, and the vampire gang went silent in his presence. 

"This is too good, Jace Wayland, super Shadowhunter has a bodyguard! A Silent Brother at that. I've seen it all now. Raphael said laughing again. "He can't stay with you forever Wayland, I'll be back to pay you a visit very soon. I'll be your worst nightmare little Angel boy. Let's ride boys, we need to pay the Daylighter a visit," and the gang of demon bikes rose into the sky and took off like a rocket. 

Jace realized he was holding his breath and exhaled loudly. "Thank you Bother Zachariah, I'm not sure why you would put yourself in jeopardy on my behalf, but thanks." 

Brother Zachariah nodded his head to Jace, and restored his glamour. Jace noticed now that Brother Zachariah carried a menacing looking bow staff and his face looked lethal under the hood. Not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley. It was easy to forget the Silent Brothers had once been Shadowhunters, warriors who fought just like him. The thought depressed Jace. He wouldn't be a Shadowhunter much longer. He decided not to go down that spiral of doubt and pain right now. 

He started walking down the street into the city among the people. There was a celebration going on for some mundane holiday, so it was easy to blend into the crowd. He needed to find Clary and fast if Raphael was going to visit Simon. If he found out Jace's blood was the key for a vampire to walk in the sun again, well that was a situation he didn't want to dwell on. They would keep him in chains, alive and he would be a drinking fountain for vampires. He cringed at the thought, and he would be in deep trouble with Clary if she thought Jace put her best friend in danger. He picked up his pace and headed to the one place he thought Clary would go in a time of need. What would he say to her, did she understand the underlying meaning of the words he said before he walked through the portal? He was ranking as all-time worst boyfriend at the moment.

* * *

_Thank you for the review! It was much appreciated. I've got a bunch of ideas, it's just having the time to get them all written down._

_Will Clary forgive Jace for his hateful words? Will they find a way to reverse the Clave's sentence? Will Jace live through the week...Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Mortal Instruments, The Dark Artifacts, and anything else with Cassandra Clare's name on it -yada yada :)

AN: If you haven't read The Bane Chronicles there is a small spoiler alert.

* * *

Jace In Exile

* * *

Chapter 4

Chairman Meow rolled off Magnus' lap and stretched in front of Clary. Magnus leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Clary's hand itched for her pencils and paper to sketch him. Magnus looked wiser, much older right now, sitting deep in thought on the green velour couch. It was easy to assume Magnus was their age with his youthful air. Jace told her once that Magnus was closer to 400 years old; she could see the experience and knowledge lining his face now.

He turned his cat-like eyes to Clary, "I don't involve myself with Clave business, but I did know the Shadowhunter who asked to reverse his ascension. He was young and fell in love with a wealthy mundane heiress."

Magnus stared off into the distance remembering Edmund Herondale. His child-like laughter and beautiful blue eyes came to mind. Edmund was so trusting of the world and held little favor for the concepts of love and marriage until the night he and Magnus rescued the pretty young welsh girl. Her name escaped him, but he recalled Edmund's passion for destroying demons and his love of adventure. Edmund enjoyed living on the edge, exploring sinful establishments, and all kinds of debauchery.

Magnus took a deep breath and spoke his thoughts out loud, "He was a young Shadowhunter, very skilled for his age, and drop dead gorgeous," he grinned shyly at Alec, "Sorry Alec this was a long time ago."

"He rescued a young woman one night from a demon attack and was immediately smitten. He courted her and they were engaged. She was an heiress, the only one left of her name, and she felt she had a duty to her family to maintain the estate and household."

Magnus had Alec's attention now, "Why didn't she ascend and drink from the mortal cup, become a Shadowhunter?"

"Because in those days it was very rare for a young woman to be responsible for an estate, especially a single woman. She came to London looking for a husband. She fell in love with a man, who happened to be a Shadowhunter, and he fell in love with her. His heart was in great turmoil, deciding to give up his calling or leave that life behind and be with his one true love. He couldn't imagine a life without her, and chose to leave his Shadowhunter way of life to be with her." Magnus replied with a longing in his voice. "True love only comes to some once in a lifetime, he took his opportunity and made a very tough decision." 

"I can relate to his situation," Clary said softly. "Do you know what happened to him after he had his marks stripped? Did he survive, marry his heiress and live happily ever after? Do you know what the ritual included? Was he changed?" Clary asked the questions so quickly she was stumbling on her words.

Magnus looked at her like she had five heads, "Of course he was changed Biscuit! Stripping a Shadowhunter's marks is to change their inner soul or true purpose. I'm sure the Brothers have modernized the process since the 1800's, but it's still removing something placed by heavenly hands. I believe they cut away the rune marks and burn the angel fire out of your blood. As for the man, after he left the Shadowhunter world, he did marry the heiress, had children, and the rest is for the history books." Magnus couldn't bring himself to tell Clary the bad parts of Edmund Herondale's life after he left his calling. Edmund reminded Magnus of Jace, and sharing the downward spiral of depression, gambling, and death Edmund experienced would not benefit anyone close to Jace Wayland right now.

Clary turned pale and then a slight green. "Cut your marks away...how can they do that...oh by the Angel."

"They probably use seraph blades to remove the marks. I've never been stabbed with an Angel blade, but I would imagine it would be very painful," said Alec gravely and winced at the thought. "Did the Shadowhunter have a parabati?"

A look of agony crossed Magnus' face as he turned to Alec, "I don't know if he had a parabati. Oh Alec, this situation has to be so confusing and scary for you. I'm sorry I wasn't more in touch with your needs."

Magnus padded across the room to where Alec was standing and put his arms around him. Their foreheads touching, locking eyes with each other, and finger intertwined. It was a touching moment; Clary and Izzy both had to look away, to say their love lives were a wreck was an understatement.

Clary recalled the first time she saw Jace without his shirt on. He made some sly comment about being a nude model for Clary to draw. Her lips turned upward at the thought but the smile quickly disappeared.

She was always trying to capture Jace in her sketchbook, and could visualize Jace's chest and back. The mental image usually gave her stomach butterflies, but now the picture made her feel ill. He had hundreds of runes all over his body. They would cut _each_ rune away with a seraph blade, and he would heal slowly, like a mundane. Clary's eyes started to water as she imagined Jace's body broken and bloody.

She knew Jace loved being a Shadowhunter, it was his identity. If that went away what would be left? She would always love him regardless, but would he let himself be loved? Jace lived for the fight; she knew he felt redeemed when he took down evil in the world. He saw his actions as the only "good" in him.

When he was hunting down demons, saving mundies from the bad guys, and restoring balance in the world – this was when he felt a sense of internal happiness. Without that focus would he fall into a depression? What would remain of her beloved warrior? She shuttered at the thought of Jace in the dungeons of the Silent City, alone awaiting his fate.

Alec stood up from the couch and stretched his arms, "So the ritual is barbaric, and it's never been carried out on a Shadowhunter who didn't want to be stripped of his marks. This could kill Jace, not to mention crush his spirit and change him into someone entirely different than God intended."

Izzy glanced at Alec with curiosity, and continued picking at her nails, "Alec - Jace has never stated he believes in God. He believes in the whole good versus evil scenario, but not God. I've never heard you reference God either. What gives?"

Alec was pacing back and forth looking at the floor for answers, "Look we need a miracle here. The Clave doesn't have a history of going back on life-changing sentences, and that is what we want correct? We want to stop Jace from having his marks stripped, keep him a Shadowhunter? I don't see how that is possible without someone with great power intervening."

Izzy saw the connection now and didn't pry further.

"The only other option is for Jace to go rogue, and what kind of life will that be? He would be running from the reversal ceremony, so not being a Shadowhunter minus the physical pain to remove his marks. Do you really think Jace would run to avoid the physical pain?" Alec said raising an eyebrow at Clary and Izzy.

Clary stopped daydreaming and tuned back to the conversation, "Isn't there a way to fight the Clave's verdict? Jace didn't get any opportunity to plead his case. They just had Inquisitor Herondale testify that Jace went to meet Valentine secretly before our battle on the ship. Jace told me Valentine made him an offer to join him, but he refused. He fought on our side and almost died, doesn't that count for anything?"

Magnus perked up and said, "Did you say Inquisitor Herondale gave the negative testimony about Jace?"

"Yes!" Izzy, Alec, and Clary replied in unison.

Izzy continued on her rant, "She is an evil bitch. She thought Jace was guilty before she even met him. She locked him in a cell of seraph blades and left him to starve. Alec had to rescue him. She knows Jace fought on our side because he saved her life at one point in the battle on the ship. He told me she didn't even acknowledge his presence after he took down a demon attaching her."

"Clary - is Jace sure he knows who his true father is? I know he thinks it's Michael Wayland now that he knows Valentine just raised him, but what if Wayland isn't really his father?" asked Magnus out of the blue.

Magnus was up pacing the room next to Alec. All this reminiscing about Edmund Herondale made Magnus compare Jace to the Herondales he had know, first Edmund then Will. He thought there was a very close resemblance. All three were beautiful with striking eyes and angelic like features. They had the same desire for adventure boarding on personal infliction of pain, and the same snarky wit. He kept his theory to himself, but vowed to investigate these coincidences further.

* * *

_AN: I'm changing it up a little bit for storyline purposes...obviously Imogen Herondale is alive. Jace doesn't know he's not a Wayland, etc. Wait until you see what trouble Jace stumbles onto next... _

_Please write reviews. I love feedback! Sorry if the spacing is funky, not sure what the deal was tonight with the upload._

_Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI - all Cassandra Clare_**

* * *

Jace In Exile

* * *

Chapter 5

Jace walked through the crowded street until he came to an abandoned side street on the left. He wasn't sure he was headed in the right direction anymore. He stopped to check his bearings and realized he must have dropped his cell phone during the altercation with Raphael.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm in the middle of Brooklyn, late at night without my cell phone, and no weapons," Jace muttered to himself.

He looked behind him and he couldn't see Brother Zachariah, but he knew he was there under heavy glamour. "Brother Zachariah do you have a cell phone hidden in that bed sheet getup of yours?"

Brother Zachariah kept his glamour but addressed Jace through his mind. "_Mr. Wayland – Silent Brothers do not carry cell phones. We believe in the old ways of fire messages, but you are forbidden to use that form of communication."_

"Some help you are Brother Z," Jace started walking in the direction of Simon's apartment. Maybe he could crash there until morning; warn Simon about Raphael, play a little Halo, and organize his thoughts.

First what was he going to do about Raphael? He's such a pain in the ass, always carrying a chip on his shoulder, like little man syndrome or something. He did have a lot of followers and power. I wonder what his story is? He was turned pretty young and seems to despise Shadowhunters more than other Downworlders. Whatever Raphael's past was, if Jace didn't get to Simon before Raphael did, Clary might not forgive him, ever.

Jace finally reached Simon's street. He looked up and saw the apartment light was on. Hopefully Simon was home and not playing with his band at some stupid gig. At least Simon could play his bass, Jace had heard him once and realized Simon was the only one in the band that actually had skills.

Jace took the stairs two at a time and slipped on the last step. _Damn not having marks completely sucks. He's not graceful or quick on his feet without them._ He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, can't dwell on the crappy stuff right now.

He banged on the door, "Simon are you in there? Open up – it's Jace." He could hear someone walking toward the door.

The door opened and Jordan Kyle, Simon's roommate, was on the other side, "How's it hanging dude? Simon isn't home but you can come in and play some Halo with me bro."

Jace walked in the apartment and counted to five before he closed the door. He didn't want to slam the door on Brother Z. The Silent Brother saved his life tonight, so he owed him at least some courtesy.

Jordan landed on the couch and passed Jace a bag of chips. "So bro - what happened today at the sentencing? No one has called Simon all day. He got worried because Clary wasn't answering her cell, so he took off about an hour ago to track her down. I guess you showing up here is a good sign, right?"

Jace was amazed that Jordan didn't see through Brother Zachariah's glamour. He was a werewolf after all. It was weird glamour – like more potent for Downworlder's or something, Raphael and his gang didn't see him either until he dropped the glamour. He shook off the thought and started eating chips.

"The verdict was life altering. I'm sentenced to complete the Reversal of Ascension ritual, " Jace said with a chip in his mouth. Crumbs were falling all over his black t-shirt. _Was he ever this messy? What the hell was going on with him?_

Jordan paused the game and turned to face Jace, "What does that mean dude? Speak English not Angel."

"Basically, they strip me of my Shadowhunter marks. I live life as a mundane," Jace finally spoke his fate out loud.

Damn this day has sucked he thought. I didn't even get to plead my case in the Great Hall. It was like Imogen Herondale had it in for him. I know her son Stephen Herondale was killed when he was in the Circle with Valentine, but what was this lady's problem. She knew Jace wasn't Valentine's real son. Everyone knew he was Jace Wayland now. He even saved her life during the ship battle, but she didn't even acknowledge it.

Jordan finally spoke, "A mundane…what the hell? Can they even do this reversal thingy? How do they remove your marks? I thought they were like tattoos dude, you know permanent?"

"I don't know specifics, as far as I know it's only been performed once before. Supposedly happened a long, long time ago when the Shadowhunter asked to leave the fold. All I know is the Silent Brothers perform the ceremony, and even they are being really cautious. They gave me a week to get myself setup." Jace said, his voice faltering on the last part.

It just hit him how scared he was about this whole life-changing situation. What the hell was he going to do as a mundane? He didn't even know how to get a job, make money; live on his own. He only had seven days to figure all of this out.

Would Clary even be interested in him now? She'd be all Warrior Princess training as a Shadowhunter by day, and by night loving a worthless, jobless, poor mundane. Another thought Jace pushed back into his subconscious.

"Jordan, you have a job right?" Jace asked curiously.

"Yep, I'm a courier. I deliver packages all over the city. It's kind of fun because I get to meet all these interesting people working in high-rises and I'm outside on my own schedule. Why do you ask?"

"If I'm going be a mundane, I'm going to have to live like one, make money like one. I need a job."

"I can ask if the place where I work is hiring? The pay isn't awesome but it gets me what I need bro. I'm just a simpleton, not an Angel Boy like you," Jordan said jokingly.

"That would be cool…oh and Jordan remember not an Angel Boy much longer." Jace stopped stuffing his face with chips and grabbed a controller.

"So where is Simon? I really need to talk to him tonight." Jace said scanning the apartment. There might be room for one more for a little while he thought. He could crash on the couch.

"Like I said I think he went to Luke's to find Clary. He hadn't heard from anyone today, not even Isabelle, so he was worried. I told him to leave because he was driving me crazy with the worrying. I said, "Chill dude, meditate or something you're freaking me out." So he took off."

Jace heard someone putting a key in the door.

Simon walked in looking frustrated. "Geez, I can't get a hold of anyone to find out what went down at the sentencing, when I could've just got the info from the horse's mouth at my house."

"Are you calling me a horse dude? I'm much more attractive than a horse, maybe a stallion?" Jace said with a grin on his face that slipped into seriousness.

"Look I will fill you in on the sentencing later, we have bigger things to deal with. Did you run into Raphael tonight?" Jace asked.

"No – should I have seen that piece of crap when I was out? It's not like we are friends or anything. Why?" Simon didn't like where this conversation was going. Raphael was Simon's sire but he didn't particular love him like a father, in fact he loathed Raphael.

Jace started to talk really fast, so unlike him, more like Clary, "My sentencing is stripping my marks. I have seven days to get things in order to live as a mundane. Can't carry any Angel blades or a stele. Raphael ran into me in the city. He saw the scars on my neck," Jace looked over to make sure Jordan was playing his game again and not really listening to them talk.

Simon's eyes grew the size of saucers and he swore under his breath. "Ok…so you think he's put two and two together?"

"Yep, I'm not 100% positive, but he went from threatening to turn me into a vampire, to paying the "Daylighter" a visit, if Bro… hadn't been there," Jace mumbled the last part.

"Look we need to have a plan. I don't want Raphael getting to you, and I definitely don't want him to find me. I can only imagine what he would do to me if he does figure out the…well you know." Jace realized Jordan was playing the game but listening in on their conversation at the same time.

"Jace making plans, I always thought you were the kill first, ask questions later type." Simon said sarcastically.

"I don't know what or who I am right now Lewis. Let's just figure something out so Raphael doesn't kill you and Clary doesn't kill me."

"Wow – Wayland you know Clary thinks you walk on water. What the hell happened today at the sentencing?" Simon waited for Jace to tell him the details.

After Jace recapped the afternoon, including the hateful things he said to Clary, and the events of the evening, Simon whistled through his teeth. "Damn the Clave is tough. They really stick to the whole saying about the Law being hard and all."

"I guess so, but there were a lot of shocked faces in the Great Hall. The sentence was the harshest the Silent Brothers have seen the Clave serve to a Shadowhunter, let alone an underage Shadowhunter," Jace forgot he wasn't eighteen yet…wheels started turning but Raphael was the priority.

Jordan broke the silence, "Well Jace you should stay here with us for a while. You can sleep on the couch and I'll get an extra key made tomorrow. " He was putting a reminder in his phone and kept talking, "Plus if I can get you on at the courier place than you can help pay for rent. We could use a little more grocery money around this joint too."

Simon nodded he was okay with Jace crashing with them for a little while, but said "Where will Brother Zachariah sleep?"

Jordan's face was all squished up in confusion, "Who's Brother Zachariah?"

Jace exchanged looks with Simon and shook his head no. How could Simon see Brother Z but the other Downworlders were oblivious? Just weird.

"Oh Brother Zachariah is Jace's stuffed animal he sleeps with, Shadowhunter kids don't get teddy bears for when they are scared of the dark they get stuffed Silent Brothers," Simon said.

Jordan burst out laughing, "Damn Jace, Simon is busting your balls. A freaking stuffed animal, a Shadowhunter scared of the dark, I've heard it all now. I'm going to bed; have to work early. Later." Jordan left the room.

"So Jace, Clary knows you're here right? Does she know you have Brother Zachariah with you? Why do you have Brother Zachariah with you?" Simon looked at Brother Zachariah and acknowledged him with a head nod.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here or anything about the run in with Raphael. I haven't talked to her or seen her since the verdict. She may still be in Idris." A little part of Jace hoped she was still in Idris. She would be safer there than in the city right now with Raphael on the hunt for her best friend.

"She doesn't know the Silent Brothers gave me seven days to get my crap together. Brother Zachariah is part of the rules from the Silent Brothers, until they can perform the Reversal of Ascension ceremony. He's supposed to keep me in line, make sure I don't use seraph blades, a stele…all that," Jace was looking at Brother Zachariah with gratefulness, "I'm lucky he was with me tonight when we ran into Raphael, he saved my butt."

Simon was looking at Jace with new eyes. Did Jace just thank someone? Jace as a mundane – Simon couldn't fathom it. "Let's call Clary and fill her in. I'm pretty sure they are in town now. I saw Jocelyn getting out of Luke's truck."

* * *

_AN - Jace's job search is going to be interesting and funny! I know I'm jumping around and pulling parts from all the books, i.e., Imogen Herondale is alive. I just wanted Jace to find out he was a Herondale a little differently than how the books rolled it out. Love to hear your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI - all Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jocelyn came out of Magnus' kitchen holding a mug of warm water with lemon. Clary never understood why her mom enjoyed drinking something that smelled like a baby wet wipe. She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Jocelyn came and sat down next to Clary on the retro loveseat, tucking her legs up underneath her. She put her hand on Clary's shoulder, "Honey, I know you're upset with Jace and the verdict handed down from the Clave, but you really should focus a little on yourself. The best thing you can do right now is continue your training as a Shadowhunter, learn about the shadow world, immerse yourself in their culture.

Clary shook her head and clinched her fists. Jocelyn took her hand off Clary's should and leaned back defeated, "I know I'm a complete hypocrite in your eyes for saying this, after all I hid this lifestyle from you for sixteen years, but Jace needs to accept his sentence and adjust to his new life as a mundane. He told you to move on, doesn't that bother you at all?"

Magnus and Alec started to walk into the living room and stopped when they heard Clary sigh loudly in frustration. They backed away down the hall to Magnus' bedroom and motioned for Izzy to join them.

Clary stood up and started walking across the room. "Look Mom - I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through right now. Jace wasn't telling me to move on. His words were code for me alone. I understand why you hid the shadow world from me, but it was more for your protection than what was in my best interest."

"I still can't fathom why you were ever with that monster…my father…Valentine knowing the darkness inside him." Clary was wringing her wrists with her hands and pacing the floor.

"According to Hodge you were a great warrior, smart, cunning, and loved by everyone. Why would you choose Valentine over Luke, you didn't need Valentine to achieve your life goals?"

Tears streamed down Jocelyn's face, "Clary…I…I was wrapped up in Valentine's magnetism. He was attractive, intelligent, and gentle at first. I told you in the beginning his mission was to improve the Clave, modernize our kind; it wasn't mass genocide of Downworlders. When his goals changed I left…ran away to protect us…not because I didn't enjoy being a Shadowhunter." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Life as a rogue Shadowhunter is not an easy adjustment. I understand better than anyone what Jace is going through right now. I have personally experienced it. He needs time to acclimate to this new life."

"Mom – Jace doesn't want to be stripped of his marks. You talk like he has no other option. The Clave said this is his fate, and in your mind that is that." Clary slammed her fist into her hand.

"I won't stand by and let them tear him apart like this. He doesn't deserve this punishment, and you know it. How many times has Jace fought beside those who sentenced him to be a mundane? How many lives has he saved, and he's not even of age."

Clary was on her knees in front of her Mother and looked up with pleading eyes, "There has to be a way to make them change their minds. You know their system better than I do. Help me, please!"

Jocelyn was biting her lip, "Imogen Herondale is the Inquisitor. She has a lot of clout with the Clave. I noticed she was whispering to the Consul throughout the entire trial. She would be my best guess to overturn the verdict. But Clary, there is history with her and your Father."

"Imogen's son - Stephen was Valentine's second in command once Luke left the Circle. Stephen was married to Amatis, Luke's sister, at the time. Valentine convinced Stephen to divorce Amatis; he felt her bloodline wasn't "pure" because Luke was turned into a werewolf. He arranged for Stephen to marry a younger Shadowhunter, Celine Montclaire. Stephen was killed one night when the Circle raided a vampire nest. Celine was pregnant the same time I was pregnant with you. She was a few months farther along than me, but she ended up committing suicide after Stephen's death. She was eight months pregnant when she died."

"Thanks for the history lesson Mom, but I don't understand how that pertains to Jace! We all know he's not Valentine's son, Michael Wayland is his biological father. Why would the Inquisitor still hold a grudge against Jace? It doesn't make sense." Clary was trying to piece things together in her mind, but kept coming up short.

Magnus, Alec and Izzy came into the room. Clary almost forgot they were in the apartment. She was really tired and just wanted to lie down. Make this entire day go away. She wished she would wake up, Jace lying next to her, and this was all just a really bad dream.

Magnus broke up their party and added his insight, "I think the Inquisitor is still in the mindset of Jace being Valentine's son. When I was hired to hold Jace for the Clave in my apartment awhile back, the Inquisitor was very clear she wanted Jace to suffer during his stay. No comforts, no visitors, nothing. But the way Imogen Herondale looked at Jace it was if she was seeing a ghost. Someone she knew and loved, but let her down. It was all very strange to me at the time. The lady definitely doesn't want Jace to have the easy road."

Jocelyn was still on the couch, completely zoned out. Everyone was so tired they looked like they would fall over any second. Even Magnus was drained, he needed to recharge his batteries before a fight ensued and his talents were needed.

"I have three bedrooms in this apartment, you're all welcome to stay the night. I think we all need to rest at this point. Clear our heads and formulate a plan in the morning. Maybe I can find out where the Silent Brothers are holding Jace," Magnus said firmly.

Jocelyn was distant and spoke up, "Thank you for your hospitality Magnus, but I called Luke and he's on his way to pick me up. Clary you can come home or stay here. It's up to you. I know you're angry with me, but I'm only trying to help and do what's best for you."

Clary softened her expression and spoke gently to her Mother, "I'll stay here tonight. I'm supposed to move into the Institute tomorrow, remember? My bags are already packed at home. I'll come by tomorrow morning and pick everything up. Maybe we can have donuts and coffee?"

"Sounds good. I'm sorry if I upset you with all this information, but I'm really just looking out for you Honey." Jocelyn stood up and crossed the room to give her daughter a hug. Clary hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Luke," she said.

Magnus answered the door. "Hello Luke, come on in."

Luke and Jocelyn wished everyone a goodnight sleep and left the apartment. Magnus set Izzy up in a hot pink and black room that mirrored her own at the Institute, and he put Clary in a classically decorated navy and cream bedroom. Everything was very neat and pristine, the room made her think of Jace and his orderly way of keeping his room at the Institute. She cried at the thought of him and fell asleep with tears running down her face.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the scene between Jocelyn and Clary. We all tend to take our mothers for granted. Most are just trying to protect us from pain, but then again if they shelter us too much we never learn from experience. _**

**_When I read the TMI series the first time I always wondered if Jocelyn struggled leaving the Shadowhunter lifestyle behind. The books never touch on her life much pre-Circle. Might have to explore that a little further. Thanks for reading and any feedback you have is greatly appreciated! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI or TDA or anything by the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jace was lying on Simon and Jordan's couch trying to sleep but he was wide-awake. By the time he finished filling Simon in on all the events of the day the clock read 3:00 AM. They decided to wait and call Clary in the morning, no sense in worrying her in the middle of the night.

The more Jace was around Simon the guiltier he felt about wanting to be with Clary. Clary's life was so simple and free before he and the entire shadow world barged in. She attended a private high school; went to art classes, the coffee shop, she had friends; a life Jace had never experienced.

He understood now why Jocelyn had kept Clary away from the ugliness of the shadow world. When Clary was little it was an easy decision to protect an innocent child. He might have done the same thing if he was in her shoes, but Jocelyn had to know that Valentine would come searching for her eventually. Clary would've been exposed to the shadow world at some point; so technically it wasn't his entire fault her innocence was taken away.

In all his life he never wondered or dreamed what life would be like if he wasn't a Shadowhunter. It was the only thing he knew, weapons, fighting, killing demons. Was he a one hit wonder - someone who had no identity except the one forced on him since childhood? Maybe this mundane life would be a chance for him to find his true self?

Jordan walked through the living room to the kitchen. He noticed Jace was awake, "Morning bro, did you get any sleep?"

"No not really, got a lot of things on my mind." Jace sat up and put his t-shirt on over his head. Simon said he could borrow some clothes but he didn't want to disturb him if he was still sleeping.

"I'm headed into work. You got a resume or something I can give my manager?"

"What's a resume? No I don't have one of those. Do I need one? I don't have a car so how will I deliver packages?"

"Some of the other guys ride bikes and deliver small packages. The company provides the bikes, you just have to check them in and out each day you work."

"Okay, I could do the whole bike thing. At least it will be outside in the fresh smoggy air," Jace said sarcastically. _Oh crap, I never learned how to ride a bicycle. A horse I can ride, but a bicycle…surely it's similar_.

Jordan grabbed his water bottle and headed to the door, "Cool dude – I'll tell them you're interested. Can you come down today at the end of my shift to meet the boss?"

"Yep, just call Simon and tell him what time. I lost my phone last night."

Jordan nodded and was out the door off to work. Jace needed to get a new phone today, some of his clothes from the Institute, and talk to Clary. His day was filling up before the sun rose. The clock on the microwave said 6:00 AM. Damn he was tired. He sat back down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Jace, wake up dude!" Simon was shaking Jace's shoulder. "It's noon and Clary has called me about fifteen times. Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

"Ahh…okay…okay I'm awake, stop pushing me!" He had fallen asleep sitting straight up on the couch. His back was killing him and he realized he had drool on his chin. _Seriously drool, what was going on with him?_

Jace noticed Brother Zachariah standing in the corner of the apartment. He looked eerily like a stone statue, no words with his hood over his head. He wasn't sure the Silent Brother was even breathing. Jace raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Brother Z – do you all require sleep, or food, or any other human necessities?"

"_No Mr. Wayland, but thank you for considering my possible needs_."

Simon emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, his hair still damp. He was trying to hand dry it with a towel. He leaned over the couch to see if Jace went back to sleep, no Jace on the couch. He looked up and saw Jace was rummaging around in the fridge.

"Jordan wasn't kidding when he said you could use more grocery money, this fridge is a wasteland, nothing edible. I'll put a list together and we can run by the market. It'll be like "our" thing Lewis…I've only been grocery shopping one time in my life, with you," Jace said with a laugh.

"Just phone Clary back, and tell her you're fine." He picked up something that was green and smelled like ass…cheese he guessed and threw it in the trashcan. "Don't mention anything about me just yet."

Simon was irritated by his secretiveness. "Clary's not just your girlfriend, she's my best friend and you're asking me to lie to her - not cool dude."

"I know…I know I'm sorry for that I just need to get my head wrapped around what's going on with me before I drag her into this mess."

Jace found some orange liquid in the fridge resembling orange juice so he drank it straight from the bottle. It tasted weird but currently everything was weird in his life, so why not one more thing to add to the list.

Simon just shook his head at Jace. "First thing for you today is a shower. I can smell your stench over here, and you still have Raphael's blood on your hand."

Jace glanced at his hand and saw a faint red splatter across his knuckles, remnants of punching the vampire king. The adrenaline rush was gone and his hand hurt today.

Jace raised his arm and stuck his nose in his armpit. "I've been told my stench smells like freshly cut pine trees…the ladies love it…never had any complaints."

Simon snorted and sat down on the couch to read.

Last night was a distant memory for Jace. Deep down inside he hoped the Clave's verdict, the harsh words he said to Clary, and everything else bad from yesterday was just a nightmare. He would wake up and all the chaos would've disappeared and been replaced with his old life. The reality of it was harsh, like looking directly at the sun, he wasn't dreaming, he was living in a nightmare.

Jace went into Simon and Jordan's bathroom to take a shower. Simon had left Jace some clothes to wear until he could get some of his own. Jace took his t-shirt off and noticed his reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognized the person staring back at him. The marks that always decorated his body were faint lines now, and some had completely disappeared. Only his parabati mark and his voyance runes, both permanent runes, remained truly visible.

He stepped into the hot water and it felt good on his tense and tired muscles. He stood in the steamy shower, letting the water rush over his head. His mind drifted to Clary once again this morning. Would they make it as a couple if he was just a simple mundane?

He pictured her sitting on the edge of his bed, sketchpad and pencils on her lap, telling him to sit still so she could draw him. He loved all the little things about Clarissa Fray that others didn't notice, like her hand twitching when she saw something she wanted draw, or how she was clumsy at times. He was always gently gripping her elbow to make sure she didn't fall down. Any reason to touch Clary was a good reason as far as Jace was concerned.

Valentine taught him not to love, because to love was to destroy. Then he saw Clary inside the club Pandemonium, and Jace was done. He loved her almost instantly. All the pain and anguish they suffered when they thought they were siblings. Then to find out that was a lie, and he was allowed to have the feelings he had for her. Reliving those moments made him sick to his stomach.

She was everything to him, and if his fate was to continue life as a mundane, she may not want him. "Damn it, this is not how I'm going out of this fight," he said to the shower walls. He double-checked his hand to make sure he washed away all remaining evidence of his fight with Raphael, and made sure he was clean from head to toe.

When he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, his parabati and voyance runes were lighter than before he got in the water. Could it be possible his body was reversing his ascension on it's own - surely, not? Maybe he would ask Brother Zachariah if the theory was conceivable, but could he trust him?

Jace threw on Simon's navy blue t-shirt over his head, it read W IS FOR WOOKIEE with a brown dog or werewolf creature next too it. He didn't have a clue what the shirt meant, but Lewis was a geek to the core, so who knew. At least his jeans were somewhat clean, but he would have to go commando today. He wasn't borrowing Simon's boxers.

He exited the bathroom and Simon was sitting on the couch reading a book. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, need to buy a cell phone, snag some clothes from the Institute," he looked down at the t-shirt and raised his eyebrows at Simon, "Pick up some food, and meet Jordan's boss." Jace ran both hands through his damp hair and started to lace up his boots. "Big plans…need to accomplish a lot today, the clock is ticking." He glanced to the corner and Brother Z was still a statue.

"May the Force Be With You," Simon said with a smirk. "All right let's hit it," and he sauntered to the door and grabbed his keys off the counter.

Then all three of them, two visible, paraded out the door into the warm afternoon heat and walked down the street.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Jace is finding out that he's really a different person if he's not a Shadowhunter. Jobs are coming in future chapters. Thank you for the review FairQueen2 XOXO!_**

**_Anything in particular you want to see Jace do to make money? I've got a great one but would like some more ideas. Thank you for reading :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to TMI.**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I called Clary back, left her a message." Simon was walking in step alongside Jace. "Will you tell me why you don't want the love of your life to know you aren't being held captive in a dungeon below the city?"

Jace let out a frustrated sigh, "I was given seven days to start my life as a mundane. It's not like the verdict prohibits me from seeing Clary after the ceremony. I just don't want her to see…" his voice trailed off. "I want to have some order in my new life before I throw her into the mix."

"You know we're talking about Clary here, right? Petite, redhead, with mad rune drawing skills…can blow stuff apart with a single stele stroke…could probably kick both of our asses. Not sure how she'll take it finding out you were safely tucked in bed last night at my house, while she was worried sick you were sleeping on a cold stone floor possibly in shackles."

"I feel bad about not calling her right away," they stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn "I really do, it's just…I don't want her to see struggle to live as a mundane, let alone a mundane "loser" with no job, no place to live, no money…I can't disappoint her again. I can make this work. I just need some time to figure it out."

Simon was shocked, Jace was pleading with him to hide this from Clary. "Okay man, I get it. Let's run your errands - that's what a mundane would call them; then let's figure out how to get you some clothes for your job interview. If Jordan said he'll hook you up, than he will."

Jace nodded his head in thanks and they continued to walk to the mobile phone store. It was a good thing Simon was with him because techie was Lewis' middle name. After they bought Jace a new phone, they headed to the Institute to pick up some of his things.

Brother Zachariah was a huge help. He dropped his glamour and convinced Maryse to let him enter the Institute and pack Jace's clothes, some books, and mementos from his room.

Maryse ran to Jace and embraced him on the steps outside the Institute. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, the lines in her face more pronounced, and she looked thinner in her clothes.

"I can't believe the Clave sentenced you so harshly. I'm calling every influential person I know trying to find a way to force the Clave to overturn the verdict. They didn't let you testify, you are underage, my list of injustices goes on and on." Maryse stepped back and examined Jace like mothers do to sons they haven't seen in a long time.

"I appreciate your efforts Mom but don't sacrifice your position with the Clave, the Institute, or the family for me. I'm not giving up hope, I'm just thinking about Plan B in case they uphold the verdict." Jace hooked his fingers in his belt loops and started rocking back and forth on his feet.

"The Silent Brothers were kind to give me some time to figure out what I'll do if I'm not a Shadowhunter. I don't want to waste the opportunity. I might learn something in this madness."

Maryse laughed a little, "I'm glad you're remaining so positive. I have to say I'm a little surprised. It's not really your nature to take something like this in stride. I'm assuming you've talked to Alec, Isabelle and Clary?"

"No I haven't talked to them." He looked down at his shoes and kicked an imaginary rock. "Mom it would really help me out if you wouldn't mention I came by, that we even talked. I want to take some time and establish myself…I'm trying to get a job, make some money. Simon said I could crash at his place…temporarily," he looked over at Simon for reassurance.

Simon stepped off the brick wall he was standing against and ambled over to Maryse and Jace.

"Simon, thank you for looking after my son. If you need any recompense just call me." Maryse handed his a card with her phone number.

Jace was embarrassed, "Mom I'm interviewing for a job today. I will pay my part of the rent."

Maryse looked at Jace lovingly, "Son we are here to help you. Let us."

She turned to Simon. "You're okay with lying to Clary?" she said doubtfully.

Simon looked down at his feet. "I've agreed to keep quiet for a couple of days, but if he doesn't call her by mid-week I'm outing him."

"Jace you are lucky to have someone like Simon in this situation. Don't abuse his kindness," Maryse started to scan the street for people walking by.

"You two better leave soon. I'm expecting Alec, Isabelle and Clary any minute. They are moving Clary into the Institute today. She's continuing her training here so Jocelyn and Luke can have some time alone."

Brother Zachariah appeared at the top of the steps with a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He instantly applied his glamour.

Maryse stared in amazement, "That must be something new to the Brotherhood," she exclaimed "I can't see him anymore." Maryse pulled Jace in for one last hug and pressed some money in his hand. She told Simon and invisible Brother Zachariah farewell.

Jace watched her walk back inside the Institute. She was fighting for him, strong emotions filled his chest and he had to turn and walk away so he didn't lose it.

"Thanks for getting my stuff," Jace said to Brother Zachariah.

_"It's my pleasure Mr. Wayland. I want to be useful in some capacity. I don't believe I will be beneficial in your job search._"

Was Brother Z making a joke? Maybe he was loosening up around him? Probably feeling sorry for him would be a more accurate statement.

Simon's phone rang, he looked down to see who was calling, "Jace Wayland's virtual office, how may I help you?" the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Mr. Wayland is available at 4:00 PM today. Yes I'll have him bathed, deloused, smelling pretty, and on time. Yep. Later," he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Please tell me that was Jordan and you didn't just blow my cover?"

"Of course it was Jordan. Interview is at 4:00 PM, said you have the job, the meeting is just a formality, but he's sticking his butt on the line for you. Don't screw this up, blah, blah…" Simon grabbed a grocery cart from the return and they walked into the market.

"Simon, what do you know about resumes - Jordan asked me if I had one this morning."

"I know how to write one, but Dude what would you put as your previous job history – experienced Angel blessed warrior, with 100+ demon kills, and an ego the size of the Titanic. Education: Masters Degree in Sarcasm. Special Skills: martial arts, cool hair, and a charming personality?" Simon was laughing and holding his side.

Jace was annoyed, "Doesn't really match your typical job description? I do have cool hair, and I'm very charming. Don't forget I'm amazingly handsome as well," he smiled slyly at a young girl across the aisle.

She smiled back and almost dropped the carton of eggs she was holding.

Jace winked at Simon, "Glad you've finally accepted I'm a stud and desired by all women, Lewis."

Simon rolled his eyes, "You don't need a resume for a bike messenger job. You'll be fine. Jordan said you're golden."

Simon delivered Jace to the TDA Warehouse at 4:00 PM as promised. Jordan gave Jace a quick tour of the place. Showed him where the bikes were housed, and the area where they pick up their paychecks. Jace was only half-listening. The simple, no stress, no conflict surroundings hit him in the face. Mundane life was going to be boring!

A young woman in a silk purple tank and black pants was striding toward them. Her straight chestnut hair was pulled back in a knot at the base of her neck, complimenting her oval-shaped face. She was very pretty in a "girl-next-door" kind of way, but in a warehouse with all guys, she was gorgeous.

Most of the workers openly stared at her as she walked by, not in a disrespectful way but in appreciation of a fine-looking woman. She glanced in their direction and smiled politely, she had a warm smile. She looked up and saw Jordan and Jace standing by the lunchroom. It was obvious she was considering Jace from a distance.

She made him nervous. _What the hell was going on with him? He had fears, but women were definitely not one of them. Now ducks were a different story. Was this something else that would be different with the "mundane" Jace? _

By the time she reached them, Jace's hands were sweaty and he had the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, like he swallowed his tongue.

"Jace Wayland, this is Tessa Gray, she's the manager I wanted you to meet," Jordan was very professional, formal even. "Jace is interested in working as a bike messenger for TDA."

"Jace - it is very nice to meet you," she extended her hand to Jace. He was sweating profusely but she didn't appear to notice. "You look very familiar to me, have we met before?"

Jace racked his brain for a recollection of her. They definitely hadn't hooked up, thank the Angel, because Clary was the only mundane he'd every kissed. Technically, Clary wasn't a mundane, so he'd never kissed a "normal" girl.

Brother Zachariah moved and his hand was suddenly on Jace's elbow, still invisible to everyone else. "_Answer her Jace. It's not polite to keep a beautiful woman waiting."_

Jace looked back at Brother Zachariah and was confused. He had his hood down and Jace could see his face wasn't scarred like the other Silent Brothers. In fact Brother Z was young and handsome. He was also staring at Tessa Gray with a look of adoration. Jace wasn't sure what was going on with Brother Z, but it was strange behavior and this young lady was the trigger.

Jace shook Tessa's hand. "I…I…don't think we've m…m…met before. I have a really f…f…familiar face." Jace took a deep breath, "Thank you for taking time to meet with me today. I'm a little nervous, first job and all." _Stuttering was apparently part of his mundane charm_, _wonderful!_

"That's understandable. Well, Jordan will teach you the ropes. Can you be here tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp?"

"Yes mam," he finally made eye contact for the first time and got himself under control. "Thanks for the opportunity."

"You're welcome Jace. I look forward to working with you. See you both in the morning," she smiled and walked back to her office.

Jordan caught Jace's gaze, "Dude I was worried you were going to lose it there for a minute. Don't be nervous, if I can do this job, you can do this job."

Jace ran his sweaty palm through his hair, "I trust you man. There might be one thing we need to work on tomorrow - I don't know how to ride a bike. My pretend old man never taught me, didn't feel it was necessary; can't exactly kill a demon on a bike."

"No worries. We'll figure it out." Jordan motioned for Jace to follow him to his truck.

Jordan had come through with the mundane job. Jace didn't like feeling indebted to people, but he definitely owed Jordan for the job and Simon, well Simon for everything else. He hopped in the passenger side of the truck and they headed back to the apartment.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I'm working on Chapter 9 now and will try to post tomorrow._**

**_Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated X_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything re: TMI - all Cassandra Clare**

**_AN: This chapter is a little long. Sorry I couldn't stop writing dialogue. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)_**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I think this is the last box," Alec said setting a large cardboard box on the floor of Clary's new room at the Institute.

"Thanks for helping me move," Clary said to Alec and gave him a smile.

"Clary moving you into the Institute was a piece of cake. You have very little clothing and shoes for a girl. When you asked me to help you move, I'll be honest I was dreading it, but after I saw how much you needed to move, I was relieved. I just imagined you would have hundreds of shoes, and clothes, and make-up, and…"

Clary interrupted him, "You thought it would be like moving Izzy. I get the picture."

"Yes! I hope they never assign her to a different Institute because moving her will take trucks – plural and men – plural. She needs a room just for shoes." Alec quipped.

Clary laughed, "I assumed you would think Izzy's shoe fetish was normal after being around Magnus. Izzy's shoe collection tops his?" She raised her eyebrow at Alec.

"Nah, but Magnus would never ask me to help him move, he'd just use his powers and move everything with magic," he said matter-of-factly.

"Right," said Clary. "Well thanks again."

"No problem. Later." Alec was out of sight before Clary could turn around.

She surveyed her new home with excitement and a hint of sadness. She always pictured Jace helping her move her things into her room, not Alec. One of the perks of living at the Institute was the close proximity it was to Jace. She walked to the door and stared at the bedroom across the hall - Jace's room. The door was closed. It made her sadder to look at it.

Her Mom had squashed the idea of Clary moving into the Institute for weeks. She didn't want Clary living with her boyfriend. Clary pointed out she would be living in the Institute like all the other Shadowhunters in training, not "technically" living with Jace. Her Mom had scoffed at the theory and the conversation died until the battle on Valentine's ship. Jocelyn had finally caved after Luke explained the damage Clary's special abilities with runes could inflict without proper training.

In the end Clary had gotten what she wanted, but without the added perk of Jace across the hall. She missed him so much. Two days had passed since she saw him in the Great Hall. She had broke down after he walked through the portal with Brother Zachariah. Izzy was the only thing that kept her together enough to leave Idris and come home to the city.

She started unpacking her things and found a picture someone had taken of her and Jace in the park. They were on a blanket, he was lying on his back holding a book in one hand and using his other as a pillow behind his head. Clary's head was resting on his shoulder, gazing up at him as he read to her from the book he was holding, a sly sexy grin on his face. She couldn't remember what book they were reading, but to a stranger it probably appeared risqué because Jace just oozed sex in this photo.

She tacked the picture to her mirror and commenced unpacking. He was so beautiful and she would pinch herself a lot when they were together. Clary didn't see herself as pretty, cute maybe, but not pretty or beautiful like Izzy or even her Mother. She stared in the mirror, her breasts were growing (thank God), and her hair wasn't as frizzy as it used to be (Izzy introduced her to smoothing crème), and she was trying to dress less like a tomboy and more feminine.

Jace told her she was beautiful just the way she was but Clary knew she would never be his level of beautiful. Thank goodness it wasn't a competition.

She was putting away her last t-shirt in the drawer when Izzy popped her head in the doorway. "Hey there roomie, I see Alec brought all your stuff upstairs." She looked around the room and saw only a few boxes Clary had moved. "Wow, you pack light! I would need a semi-truck to move somewhere."

"Alec was just talking about his fear of you ever moving. I wouldn't count on his help to relocate you anytime soon," she said and laughed.

"So I know it's your first day here, and you are moving in, and probably want to spend every minute you have coming up with a plan to rescue Jace, but I need a break from all this scheming and plotting. Will you go shopping with me?" She batted her eyelashes and grinned. "There is a new high-end resale shop I've been dying to go to for weeks."

Clary sighed in defeat. "I'll go with you Isabelle under one condition."

Izzy jumped up and down and stopped suddenly, "What's the condition?"

"You only buy for yourself," Clary firmly replied.

Lately every time Clary went shopping with Izzy, Izzy would always buy Clary clothes. It was probably because she had started wearing more "girly" stuff. Still Clary felt like she owed Izzy something for the free swag. She also felt like Izzy was playing dress up and she was the doll.

Clary looked down at her outfit she had on: designer jeans, a light green Bohemian top, and gold roman sandals. All pieces Izzy had picked out and purchased for her against Clary's protests.

Izzy snapped her fingers, "Earth to Clary, you in there?" Clary made eye contract with Izzy. "Good, I agree now let's get out of here. I'm in need of some retail therapy pronto," and she turned and walked out the door her heels clacking on the marble floor.

Clary grabbed her phone and purse, followed Izzy out into the hallway, closing her bedroom door behind her. She dialed Simon's number as they were walking out.

"Si, it's Clary again. Where the heck are you? Calling you for two days now, and nothing…I'm starting to worry. Please call me back or I'm going to come over to your apartment and check that you are still alive. I mean physically present on this earth. You know what I mean. Call me back!" She hung up the phone and caught up with Izzy at the elevator.

They stepped in the elevator and Izzy punched the button. She proceeded to chomp gum and inspect her perfect cuticles.

"So Iz - have you talked to Simon since we got back from Idris?" She hoped Simon had connected with someone.

"Nope. I texted and told him we are back, but he hasn't called. That 's part of this shopping trip today. I'm looking for a very revealing shirt, possibly something with a plunging neckline, painted on designer jeans, and sex-kitten heels. I figured we'd get all gussied up and surprise him at his apartment tonight,"

Izzy's excitement made Clary a little squirmy. Izzy's seduction of Simon Lewis wasn't something she liked to think about, especially with Izzy all hot and bothered in a small confined space like an elevator.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the Institute into a clear sunny day. Izzy talked as they walked.

"Simon hasn't called you since we got back? Not even to find out what happened to Jace at the hearing?" Izzy looked concerned.

"No he hasn't. I've tried to call him like twenty times, but his phone goes straight to voicemail. I've left at least a dozen messages and no response," Clary said unable to hide her annoyance.

"Well then we definitely get hot clothes, change into them and head over to his place. I'm kind of worried if you keep calling him and he's not responded. That's not like Simon at all when it comes to you," Clary couldn't ignore the envy in Izzy's voice.

"Izzy you are Simon's dream girl, you know that right?"

Izzy shook her head, "Clary we've been over this. I never know where I stand with that boy. It's worse now that he's a vampire because we're like on the same level of sexiness now. He's always been cute, but with his vampire mojo...well he's smoking hot. I mean really freaking hot."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Ok Iz, so Simon's a hot, sexy vampire and you're a sexy vixen Shadowhunter. Be careful you don't ignite him on fire Iz. I hear fire and vampires don't mix." She couldn't believe Izzy of all people had insecurities about Simon just like Clary had about Jace. "I'm down with your plan minus the whole gussied up part. If he won't call me back, we'll just go see him."

They disappeared into the resale shop and Izzy began her mission for finding an ensemble that would make Simon's eyes pop out of his head.

Jace was staring at the bike Simon had borrowed from his friend Eric. To his dismay, riding this contraption would not be like riding a horse. Jordan was showing him how to kick his leg over the seat and jump on. He made it look easy, and Simon was making some mundane joke that Jace didn't get, something about "it's just like riding a bike". Whatever, he had to conquer his fear if he wanted to take the job at TDA.

Jace swung his leg over the seat and positioned the bike between his legs. He put his hands on the handlebars and stood looking at Jordan and Simon for direction.

"Okay now put your feet on the pedals and push down with your toes, " Jordan said.

Jace did what he was told, and next he was falling, right down on his elbow and hip. "Damn it - Jordan that freaking hurt. Isn't there another way for me to learn to ride a bike?"

A cluster of young girls gathered at the base of some trees close by. They were watching his bike riding skills, the attractive brunette in the middle smiled at him and waved.

A laugh escaped Simon's lips, "Sure if you want some training-wheels. They use those for 5 year-olds learning to ride."

Simon was enjoying Jace's incompetence just a little. I mean this was Jace Wayland, Shadowhunter, tough guy, good at everything, and with cheekbones models would pay to create. No one man should be allowed to have that many woman-swooning qualities. It just wasn't fair. Still he did like Jace, not at first but after he and Clary's attempt at a romantic relationship failed, he realized Jace was really good for Clary. He wouldn't admit that to Jace anytime soon though.

Jace brushed some dry leaves off his elbow, "Funny Lewis, I don't need training-wheels."

What Jace really thought was - a balance rune would really be helpful right now. Jace put his feet back on the pedals and started to push forward. He was moving, not falling which was rewarding, but he had to think about steering out of the way to miss the tree in front of him. He remembered at the last minute how to break and did so just in time to avoid a collision with the tree.

The group of girls started applauding, and Jace got off the bike and took a bow. Their applause got louder and included whistles and catcalls this time.

"Dude your Shawdowhunter runes really made you!" Jordan exclaimed.

Jace grunted in frustration. "You don't think I realize that genius! At least I'll always have the face and body of Adonis," he chuckled deeply, smiled and waved back to his audience under the tree.

Jordan shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "I'm just speaking the truth brother. Let's talk to Tessa at work and ask if you can do deliveries in a small area of the city. My first month, my route was really close together. I could've walked it, if I wanted too."

"All right, and I'll practice riding the bike after work each day until I get the hang of it." Jace said. He looked at the bike with loathing.

Simon took the bike from Jace and started wheeling it toward the apartment. "Dedication, I like it Wayland. You're really serious about learning to live as a mundane." Simon turned to look at Jace for confirmation.

Jace wasn't walking next to Simon any longer. Simon turned around and saw him a little ways back talking with the gorgeous brunette girl and her pretty blond friend from the group at the base of the tree. The pretty blond was touching Jordan's arm and talking rapidly, the gorgeous brunette was handing Jace a piece of paper and giving him a megawatt smile.

The little group dispersed and Jace and Jordan jogged to catch up with Simon.

"What was that all about? Was she offering you bike riding lessons?" Simon said and raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"No they invited us to a party tonight. Her mom runs a huge modeling agency in the city and she thinks we should come to the party and meet her mom. I guess the agency is looking for new talent," Jordan answered instead of Jace. "She said you should come with us, you have that whole geek-sexy thing going on," and he punched Simon on the arm.

"A party – that's what you think we should do tonight? Jace don't you think it's about time to call Clary? Let her know you are alive and not being tortured," Simon asked. Jace could tell Simon was a little angry with him for avoiding Clary.

"Normally I wouldn't have talked to that lot, but she mentioned modeling as a job to make some money. I need a job right now, especially if I can't figure out how to ride a freaking two-wheel beast in time to work at TDA." Jace sounded desperate and a little worried.

"I can only hold out on her so long. Clary is one determined gal. She's left about twenty messages for me," Simon said with a little sadness in his voice.

"You haven't called her just to say hello? I thought you were talking with her but just avoiding the part about me. I didn't tell you to treat her like the plague, just to leave out the fact I'm with you." Jace said.

"Look Wayland, Clary knows me better than my own mother when it comes to lying. She would know I was keeping something from her." Simon parked the bike in the bike rack and locked it up.

He started up the stairs to the apartment and yelled over his shoulder, "It was just easier to keep missing her calls than lie to her, even if it was lying through omission."

"Simon I'm going to call her, I just need a little more time to lock down a job. Let's go to the party tonight and hopefully Maureen's mom will offer me a paying gig," Jace and Jordan were bent on their knees in a pleading position.

"That's a prick way to go at it, but it's your life," Simon said. "If you hurt Clary I will hurt you Wayland. She is my best friend, like a sister to me, and I'm a vampire, I could take you down easily without your Shadowhunter marks to protect you. Don't make me hurt you." Simon turned his back on Jordan and Jace and walked into his room.

"So we're still going to the party right," Jordan shouted after him.

Simon didn't answer them instead he just slammed the door to his room.

Jace was standing there dumbfounded. I guess he deserved that from Simon. After all, he was right this was the prick way to do things. Jace loved Clary with all his being, but he was so frightened she was going to leave him or not love him anymore when he was a mundane.

"He'll come around Dude. Let's go get some modeling jobs tonight!" Jordan was doing a little celebration dance.

Jace just shook his head and vowed to himself to call Clary tomorrow night no matter what. He looked at Brother Zachariah observing him from the corner, and hung his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own anything TMI

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Simon squinted to read the address of the party on the piece of paper Jace handed him, the handwriting was loopy and hard to read. Simon whistled through his teeth, "Damn I hope we're dressed well enough to get into this place. It's in freaking Lenox Hill on the Upper East Side."

All three of them looked down simultaneously inspecting their clothes. Ironically, Simon was the best dressed, in dark designer jeans, dark gray silk t-shirt, soft black suede jacket, and his Italian black leather boots. The boots were a gift from Isabelle, he felt sick at his stomach when he saw the price tag.

Since he'd started dating Isabelle he wore less cotton t-shirts with suggestive sayings and more leather and clothes by designers who had names to difficult to pronounce. She dragged him shopping a few times, but he never minded because the trips always included a private fashion show of Izzy in sexy get ups that drove him wild. He grinned at the thought.

"What are you smiling about Lewis? Decided you want to go to this party now?" Jace quipped.

Jace didn't have to worry about what he was wearing, the guy could wear a bed sheet and every girl/woman (probably a few guys too) he passed by would swoon. Tonight he had on a fitted black V-neck t-shirt accentuating every corded muscle in his chest with sleeves stopping midway at his biceps, black skinny jeans cuffed at the bottom, and black leather lace up boots. His golden blond hair flowed freely and fell perfectly into place every time he ran his hand through it.

The only reason Simon agreed to attend the party was because he thought Jace could actually be a model and get paid handsomely for it.

"Shut it Wayland, I was thinking about your sister in some interesting outfits, that's all," Simon said and raised both his eyebrows at Jace. Jace smashed his lips together in a thin line and glared at Simon.

"Would you two cut it out, let's just go into the party, if they don't like us then we bail," said Jordan with an air of unknown confidence.

Simon had to admit the three of them were pretty easy on the eyes. Jordan wore dress jeans, motorcycle boots, and a dark navy fitted shirt that showed off his efforts in the gym.

The three of them walked up to the townhouse and rang he bell. From the outside the place looked dark and empty, maybe the wrong address. The door swung open and a stiff looking butler greeted them, "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Mr. Archer and I'll escort you to the festivities on the balcony. Ms. Belcourt is expecting you."

The butler knew them on sight alone, and the deeper they walked into the townhouse, the more uncomfortable Simon felt. He looked at Jace and could see his jaw harden, muscles tense, like he was on alert.

Jordan let out a low growl between his teeth and hissed, "Vampires…I smell vampires, no offense Lewis."

Belcourt, Simon remembered Raphael mention he was standing in for Camille Belcourt, Head of the New York Vampire Clan. Raphael was her second in command, and while she was out of the country he was serving in her absence. Simon tugged on Jace's elbow pulling him back away from the butler.

"Jace I've got a bad feeling about this. Raphael told me he was second in command of the New York Clan, and he was filling in for Camille Belcourt, while she was out of the country or something. Is this a trap?" Simon darted his eyes around the all white formal living room.

"Lewis I'm not sure what this is, but I'm not much help to you and Jordan right now," he whispered. "Remember I can't use seraph blades, no stele, no marks, just my fists and anything I can make into a weapon. I'm basically defenseless against Downworlders." Jace felt vulnerable and weak for the first time in his life against evil, and the feeling wasn't pleasant.

Jordan and Simon flanked Jace on each side, Brother Zachariah brought up the rear. Jace turned around and made eye contact with Brother Zachariah. He used his own glamour to blanket Jace's two visible runes and made himself invisible to all eyes. People at this party would not know Jace was a Shadowhunter unless a Downworlder recognized him from a previous scuffle.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves at the party," the butler said as he opened two large French doors to the balcony.

Jace held his breath not knowing what they would see beyond those doors. He exhaled loudly when the doors opened to a normal looking party. There were people drinking champagne, a DJ spinning music, and small dance floor that was packed with the younger crowd pressing up against each other to the beat.

The gorgeous brunette from the park spotted them immediately and walked seductively over to greet them. She was dressed in an expensive, tight, burnt orange sheath dress. The dress hugged every curve of her body and brought out the gold flecks in her dark brown eyes. She wore 6-inch heels that put her eye to eye with Jace at 6 feet.

Jace had to admit she was a gorgeous woman, not girl. Now that he really looked at her all dressed up she was probably early twenties, not a teenager.

"So glad you guys made it. I wasn't sure you'd show," kissing Jace's right cheek and then left. To Jordan's delight she did the same thing to him.

She flashed her megawatt white smile at Jace. "So did you recover from your fall at the park?" She surveyed him up and down with hungry eyes. " I could always tend to your wounds if you need some TLC?"

Jace was racking his brain for this girl's name, but Jordan saved the day.

"Lily I need some TLC, I was in pain just watching him try to ride that bike. Would you heal my wounds?" Jordan said suggestively.

Lily ignored Jordan's request and touched Jace on the forearm. "Do you want something to drink? The champagne is really to die for."

Jace's cheeks flushed at her touch. Crap, he like this girl, he only had eyes and love for Clary. Why was he blushing, probably because he was missing Clary, her touch, her presence, her everything.

"Lily - thank you for the invite to the party. I think I'll stick to water, don't want to bloat and miss out on a possible modeling job," he said lightheartedly and gently removed her hand from his arm.

She laughed and batted her eyes at him. "Okay I'll grab you some sparkling water and be right back."

Simon was searching the room for Raphael and any vampire that looked familiar to him, so far nothing.

Jordan grabbed Simon's arm and turned him around to see what he was seeing. A stunning woman, with spun silk hair was talking to a group of young men in the corner. She had a deep throaty laugh, and her voice was smooth and seductive. It was hard to tell her age, but Simon knew she was a vampire.

He was staring in her direction for a split second and she turned around and zoned in on Simon. She excused herself from the group and started to walk directly toward Simon. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was graceful like a ballet dancer when she walked, and her body seemed to call to others as she walked past. Simon cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"Dude - are you okay? You look like a zombie or something," Jordan said. Simon didn't respond to Jordan he just kept staring at the woman.

She finally reached their group and extended her hand to Simon, "Daylighter, I'm so fortunate to have you attend my humble gathering. We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Camille Belcourt."

She extended her hand for Simon to kiss, not shake. He kissed her hand like a trained dog, and then he broke eye contact with her and shook his head like shaking off rain. She compelled him from across the room, unsure of how she was capable of it. He regained his composure, avoided the vampire's eyes, and completely ignored the name she used to greet him.

"Simon Lewis," he replied dryly. "These are my friends Jace Wayland and Jordan Kyle. Your daughter Lily invited us to the party."

He couldn't stop talking. "I understand you're looking for some new male talent?" He genuinely smiled at her but continued to avoid her eyes.

"Obliged, I'm sure." She was trying to play cat and mouse, and Simon was the mouse.

"Yes, I own Vamp Elite Modeling Agency here in town and an office in London. Are you looking to model, Dayli…Simon or just your friends?" she said with some hesitation.

"Actually, I'm Jace's agent. I don't do the modeling per se, but he's excellent. Face, hair, and a body like Adonis." Simon winked at Jace hoping he would play along. Jace's face contorted for a second.

"I've never modeled professionally before, but I'm interested in exploring the profession," Jace gave her his sexy sly grin.

Camille gazed at Jace from top to bottom and then again lingering on his abs, chest, and face. She thought he was exquisite, if not a little naïve. He would be perfect for print ads and maybe Woolsey Scott's side business. She knew Woolsey's tongue would be wagging like the dog he is if he was here.

"I could definitely use you on some fashion jobs, probably underwear too but I need you to take your shirt off for me to be sure."

Jace started to take his t-shirt off, but Simon stopped him. "Not here, we want to keep your six pack under wraps." Simon said with a touch of cynicism.

"Is there somewhere private we could go, away from all these prying eyes?" Simon made sure not to look directly into Camille's.

"Sure my study is just around the corner, but we must be quick, a hostess should never leave her guests unattended for to long." Camille whipped her golden hair over one shoulder and led the guys back through the French doors to her study.

Simon was on full alert, looking for Raphael to jump out at any time and attack them, but it never happened.

Camille seemed to be legit regarding the modeling agency bit. She had magazine covers all over the walls of her office, beautiful women and men modeling clothes, make-up, jewelry, and underwear. She walked behind her elaborate wooden desk and pushed a button. The doors to the study closed automatically, a small platform rose from the floor and previously hidden florescent lights shined from the ceiling.

"Modeling requires not only beauty and brawn but also brains. Do your models possess this third trait?" She mocked them.

"Yes Jace and Jordan are very intelligent, and talented. Both are musicians and love to read." Simon said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Camille cocked her head to one side and looked at Jace than Jordan, "Take your shirts off and stand under the lights on the platform. This lights overhead replicates the lighting during a photo shoot."

Simon nodded his head at Jordan and Jace and they proceeded to take off their shirts. Jace stood on the platform praying Brother Zachariah's glamour would work under these conditions.

Camille stepped forward and observed Jace. He started to feel uneasy, would she see his marks? Then she reached out and stroked a finger down his stomach and he jumped a little. Her fingers were ice cold. She smiled slyly and a little laugh escaped her lips.

"A very fine specimen indeed. What did you say your last name was?" Looking at Jace took her mind back to earlier days when she first met Magnus Bane. They were attending an Accords meeting, when a young man as beautiful as the sun stumbled into the room, Herondale was his last name. The boy in front of her now bared an uncanny resemblance.

"Wayland is my last name," Jace replied.

So not Herondale, interesting she didn't see any marks of the Nephilim either, just a coincidence. "I can definitely book you some modeling jobs and possibly other money making opportunities if you are interested in other avenues."

She winked at Jace. "Send me his portfolio with headshots on Monday, Mr. Lewis," she said off-handedly to Simon.

Simon nodded and Jace and Jordan switched places. Jace quickly put his shirt back on over his head, feeling overexposed and vulnerable. At least Brother Zachariah's glamour hid his marks from the vampire.

"It's as if I have light and dark in the same room. Yes, Mr. Lewis this one is also a keeper," Camille purred looking at Jordan as if he was something to eat.

"Send his information over along with your golden Adonis on Monday. I will call you with job details. Vamp takes a 30% cut up front on all paid jobs. Does this work for your clients?" Camille was eyeing Jordan's gold medallion around his neck. Her lips parted slightly and she sighed.

Jordan stepped off the platform and donned his shirt as fast as he could. This whole night was turning into a flesh show.

"Yes, the percentage sounds reasonable. You mentioned other jobs outside modeling, what type of jobs are you referring too?" Simon asked. He was holding his own with the ancient one.

"Well if your boys want to make money outside of modeling, I have a friend who runs an escort agency. I could pass your names to him and he could set you up with some regulars. The pay is $500-1,000 a night depending on skills and experience. He's always looking for film stars too," she said without any emotion.

Simon's mouth made a small oh and he stifled a laugh. "We'll talk that over and get back to you with an answer on Monday." Basically money for sex or pornography, what was he getting Jace and Jordan into?

"Thank you Mr. Lewis, this has been a productive evening. I like you Simon, and since I like you I'm going to help you tonight," she stood up from her desk and glided across the room.

"Raphael Santiago has told me of you, but after meeting you I feel his description is inaccurate. He knew you were invited to the party and asked me to setup a way for him to speak with you alone, a trap I assume," she said somewhat miffed.

"After meeting you, I feel you should leave the party at once. He will be here soon and I fear for your safety in my home. Please leave out the side entrance, Mr. Archer my butler will show you the way." She ushered them to the side door in the study where Mr. Archer was already waiting.

"Let's complete our unfinished business on Monday. I'll send a car to pick you up around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Don't let me down Mr. Lewis." She excused herself and went out the doors they originally walked through.

Good thing Simon's lungs didn't require air and his heart didn't beat anymore. If they had he would've been hyperventilating. Simon looked over at Jace, and his face was flushed, chest rising and lowering steadily like he had just finished running a race. Mr. Archer escorted them out the side entrance, and Simon could hear Raphael's voice in the main hall.

"Camille so wonderful to have you back in town from London. Let's go drink some champagne and catch up. I do hope the Daylighter shows, I have some important business to discuss with him," Raphael's voice trailed out of earshot as he walked out to the balcony.

When they reached the exit for the building, the three of them ran as fast as they could down the street and hailed a cab. They needed to get away from the Upper East Side, before Raphael changed his mind about the party and came after them.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Woolsey Scott always crossed me as a little slimy from the books...so why not players and porn? **_

_**The boys can't run from Raphael forever...or avoid Clary much longer. Do you think Clary will be forgiving or pissed at Jace for avoiding her? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews :)**_

_**As always - Thanks for reading**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Cassandra Clare owns everything related to TMI - little ol' me owns nothing.**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

No one said a word on the cab ride home from Camille's party. Jace and Simon sat in the backseat (Brother Zachariah in the middle, invisible to the cab driver) staring pensively into the foggy night. Jordan hummed to the music on the radio, softly singing a verse every now and then.

Jace wasn't sure if he was more frightened about Raphael coming after him or that his runes were fading. His voyance and parabatai runes were the only visible remains of his Shadowhunter identity. In the shower that morning he noticed the rest had faded completely, almost like they vanished no residual marking left behind. He felt weak and tired. He was hungry all the freaking time, which was a big change from when he lived at the Institute and he would miss meals and not even realize it.

He wondered if the reversal of ascension already started without a formal ceremony. He wanted to ask the Silent Brother sitting next to him but thought this wasn't the appropriate time with Simon and Jordan listening in. He decided he would wait until tonight when he went to sleep on the couch and Simon and Jordan were in their rooms.

His mind drifted to Clary and he stayed in the daydream the rest of the way home. He missed her more than he thought he could miss anyone. The short time they'd been together made a lasting impact on his soul. He could visualize her almond-shaped emerald eyes, wavy red hair, and her overall delicate stature. How the softness of her lips felt against his when they kissed. Even the slightest touch could send him over the edge. Knowing he was causing her pain with this distance was taking a toll on him.

He wasn't sleeping that well and he would wake up suddenly from nightmares about Raphael capturing him and making him a living blood bank for his coven of vampires. The thought made his stomach churn and he had vomit at the back of his throat. Simon had fed on him one time, surely there had to be other factors in his ability to walk in the sunlight. Jace knew he had angel blood just like any other Shadowhunter, but he knew of vampires drinking Shadowhunter's blood without Simon's side effects.

Jordan paid the cab driver and the three of them ambled up the stairs in silence. The apartment door was ajar. Jordan put his finger to his lips and signaled for Jace and Simon to be quiet. He poked a finger on the door and pushed it open a little wider. The room was fine, nothing tossed, didn't appear to be a break in.

Jordan walked through the door first, "Damn it woman! You scared the living daylights out of me. Thought we'd been robbed or something."

Simon gave Jace a quizzical expression, he shrugged his shoulders in response and they walked into the apartment to see who was on the other side.

"Who would want to steal _your_ stuff, surely they can get this lovely mismatched furniture down at the Goodwill Store," Maia Roberts teased.

Maia Roberts was Jordan's girlfriend, and he'd been avoiding her for two days because Jace begged him to keep his whereabouts a secret.

Jordan took two strides across the room picked Maia up and swung her around in an embrace. She laughed and then stopped abruptly when she saw Jace walk through the door.

"Oh no I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing! Jordan Kyle, are you housing a rogue Shadowhunter in your apartment?" She glared at him with outrage.

"Does Clary know you're here Jace? She's been worrying herself sick because she thinks you're in a dungeon in the Silent City, and Simon – she's been pulling her hair out trying to reach you for the past two days." She was in Simon's face now, her eyes wild, and face red with anger.

She paced across the room to stand next to Jordan. "Well you all are lucky I was here when Isabelle and Clary showed up about an hour ago. I used my key and let myself in, I was looking for this one," she pointed to Jordan, "but no one was home. They knocked on the door so I answered. Isabelle was dressed to the nines, I'm assuming for Simon's benefit, and Clary was a wreck." She glared at Jace and smirked.

"So you are a player Wayland, just as I figured the first time I met you. All pretty face and charming smile, and to think Clary really loves you. Sweet girl meets evil Prince Charming; falls madly in love and sweet girl gets taken advantage of and never loves again. That what you do to all the good ones Jace?" She said with malice in her voice.

Jace turned crimson and hung his head. Simon spoke for him instead, "Maia it's not what you think. Jace isn't playing Clary, he's…well he's working some stuff out, okay. He's trying to get himself pulled together." He said dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand.

"You said Izzy and Clary were here, but they left. Did they go home or where were they headed?" Simon asked with a hint of panic.

"Not sure if they went straight home but seemed like that was their plan. Izzy was all dressed up in a sexy outfit, maybe they stopped off at a club, but I doubt it with Clary in her jeans and sneakers."

Simon knew Clary well enough to know she wouldn't head to a club if it were just she and Izzy. His panic stemmed from the near miss they had with Raphael earlier tonight.

He exhaled a breath and said, "I'm off to bed. I'll call Izzy in the morning. Maia would you keep it under wraps Jace is here? He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I won't go off running to tell Clary or anything, but I'm not going to lie Simon. I'm sorry but I'm not getting in the middle of this." She looked at Jace with an apologetic shrug and went to Jordan's room, Jordan following behind her.

"Night, Jace. You better call Clary tomorrow, if you don't I will." Simon said without turning around. He walked in his bedroom shut the door.

Jace sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was such an ass. Now Maia knew he was hiding out from Clary, Izzy, his entire family, and for what…pride. Pride was an ugly sin and he was drowning in it.

He raised his head and saw Brother Zachariah standing in the "his" corner, the same place he stood every time they were in the apartment. He decided it was now or never.

"Why are my permanent runes fading? What are you doing to me? Are you with me for reasons greater than keeping me in line and using glamour to hide me from the eyes of mundanes?"

Jace felt Brother Zachariah in his head. "_Mr. Wayland, I'm afraid you have spent most of your time in the presence of Downworlders. Distancing yourself from other Shadowhunters for long periods of time, especially your parabatai could cause runes to fade. You need to be in the company of your own kind to slow down the process," _he said gravely.

"Slow down the process? What process? Is this part of the ritual? Are you reversing my ascension by being with me?" he said angrily.

"_No, my presence has nothing to do with your weakened state. You draw energy from your parabatai, but you have not interacted with him for some time now. You were freed and the first place you ventured was to the vampire who fed off you. Why do you think you came here first?"_

"I…I…came here first because I thought Clary would be here, but she wasn't. I wanted to warn Simon about Raphael." Jace was frustrated with the Silent Brother. He could tell he was holding something back, hiding something from him.

_"Are you sure your instincts to come here were to see Miss Morgenstern? Think about this very hard Mr. Wayland, you seem to need the Daylighter in your presence."_

"What are you implying, that I've got heartfelt feelings for SIMON? Look Brother Z, my brother Alec might be gay but I'm not. There is nothing wrong with Alec or anyone else who chooses to be in a same sex relationship, but I'm not hot for boy vampire." Jace stood up with his fists clenched. Man he wanted to hit something.

"_Mr. Wayland I'm not questioning your sexuality, I want you to look introspectively at why you are drawn here to the Daylighter_," Brother Zachariah reached out in a soothing tone.

Jace contemplated his question. He did feel the need to run to Simon after the scuffle with Raphael and his gang. Clary wasn't the first person he thought of.

"My blood, Simon has my blood inside of him. Are we linked or something now?" Jace was praying this wasn't the case.

"_Linked but not in a vampire and sire way, you are linked to your own angel blood. Mr. Lewis has your blood running through his veins. The angel blood is calling to you. Your body senses a change, no stele has grazed your skin in some time, no seraph blades wielded, your body is in defense mode trying to hang on to anything Shadowhunter related, but you have exiled yourself from your kind Mr. Wayland. You need to draw on the energy of those with angel blood outside your own. You must trust in others to help you and allow them to come to your aid, as without their energy and spirit you will be weakened. You are not an island Mr. Wayland, you need to convene with other warriors."_

Well isn't this just great, he was avoiding Clary, Alec and Izzy out of embarrassment, and that was causing him to lose his Shadowhunter marks and abilities. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't ready to do it. He had to call them, and each day that past would be another day for their anger to grow.

He didn't have a choice now. Time may be what he wanted but it wasn't what he needed. His marks were disappearing, only the parabatai and voyance permanent runes remain, and they were fading! A permanent rune fading, he didn't think that was possible, but according to Brother Z it was. The worst reality was he was weakening himself because of pride.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

Alec awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The silk sheets in Magnus' bed were tangled around his legs. He kicked his feet to remove the sheets and sat up. Magnus had a gigantic mirror on the wall opposite side of the room. Alec couldn't avoid his reflection staring back at him. His dark hair was sticking up in multiple directions and he had deep black circles under his eyes. His image was a cross between a porcupine and a raccoon.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He was restless, unable to get Jace off his mind. Jace was his parabatai and the oath they accepted tied them together for eternity, or at least until one of them found their demise. Feeling scared for Jace wasn't new to Alec. Jace was constantly putting his life in peril as a Shadowhunter, taking blows for Alec and Izzy during fights with demons, always seeking out danger. At one point, Alec thought Jace might be searching for a death wish, until he met Clary Fray.

She crashed into their Shadowhunter lives one night, and from the start Jace was head over heels for her. He was a completely different person with Clary, a better person, Jace trusted her almost immediately. So out of character for Jace that Alec told Clary to get out of their lives, he was forceful, but she was unmoved. Alec understood now that Clary was Jace's fate, and without her Jace could eventually turn into a ticking time bomb. Ultimately Alec understood that Jace was lost without Clary, and a lost Jace put he and Izzy at risk.

Alec had vowed to follow Jace at all costs, but where Jace was going (becoming a mundane) he couldn't follow. His eyes started to well up, the Clave had weakened Alec, even if indirectly and unaware, loosing a parabatai was debilitating to the other partner. All runes applied would be less powerful, no longer able to draw strength from each other, and losing his fighting partner, he might as well cut off one of his limbs. There had to be something he could do to make the Clave change Jace's sentence.

Magnus walked into the bedroom with sympathy in his eyes. "Alexander did you sleep at all? You tossed and turned for the past few hours." Magnus crawled into bed next to Alec and put his arms around him, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

Magnus saw the parabatai rune etched in Alec's skin. Was it fading in color? What the hell? "I'm researching all the information I have about Shadowhunter rituals and the impact they have on parabatai pairs. We _will_ find a way out of this for you." He said soothingly.

Alec jerked his head off of Magnus' shoulder and glared at him, "Find a way out for me! I don't want a way out for me, I want a way out for Jace," he yelled in rage.

"He is my brother, my parabatai, my soul is literally sewn with his. If they cut Jace's runes from his body, this will include his parabatai rune. My soul will be ripped in two! I will never be whole again. Do you understand what I'm saying Magnus? I will not be me." He couldn't contain his tears any longer and streams ran down his face as he quietly sobbed into a pillow.

Magnus felt helpless, incompetency was not something he usually associated with, but in truth his research efforts so far were futile. The Shadowhunter history he accessed never spoke of an unwilling Shawdownhunter having his marks stripped away. There were stories of Shawdowhunters becoming mundanes but not against their freewill, and not without committing a great evil.

Freewill - that was a concept Magnus hadn't focused on when he was researching. Maybe he was looking in the wrong place? He sat up in the bed abruptly, jostling a miserable Alec to the side.

"Where are you going?" Alec said in a whisper.

"I think I missed something in my research. I'm more useful searching the old books than consoling you right now. I love you Alexander more than I should. If you can't sleep then get out of this bed and help me formulate a plan. I hate seeing you like this, I need your strength right now."

Magnus pushed off the bed and walked into his study. He could hear sheets rustle as Alec climbed out of bed. He smiled a little to himself and walked to the bookshelf. He pulled out his copy of The Holy Bible, which he kept for reference purposes, and started to read.

* * *

_AN: Jace is finally realizing 1) he isn't the master of his own destiny; 2) he can't do everything on his own he NEEDS others to survive; 3) he doesn't have an identity other than Shadowhunter...right now._

_Do you think Magnus will find a loophole? Freewill is a gift from God..._

_I'm working on the next chapter...you won't believe what Jace's first modeling gig is..._

_Thanks for reading :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI._**

**_Author's Update: Sorry I haven't posted in 24+ hours. I have all my ideas mapped out but need filler chapters to build up some backstory. This chapter is a little long and bounces around some storylines. Hope it's not choppy._**

**_AU Additional: I edited this chapter a tad to make it flow with Chapter 13. Thank you AJ Granger for alerting me about the error. Much Love!_**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Imogen please listen I'm calling you as a friend not for Clave business," Maryse said with hope in her voice.

"I understand the Silent Brothers postponed Jace's reversal of ascension ceremony. I was wondering if the Brotherhood would consider letting him stay at home until they determine the next steps."

"At the Institute? Maryse you know what Jace Wayland's sentence states he is in exile and no longer allowed to reside in a Shadowhunter Institute." Imogen said coolly.

"I don't understand why you continue to shelter Valentine's son, after what he did to you and Robert. You were lucky you had friends in high places or you and Robert would've been stripped of your marks too. I am still sorry for the drastic measures I took while in your Institute during Valentine's attack, but I don't trust Jace Wayland" she sneered.

"But Imogen, Jace is _my_ son not Valentine's, you know the Clave proved this truth when Valentine refused to give you the Mortal Sword in exchange for Jace's freedom," Maryse cringed remembering how Imogen had convinced the Clave to use Jace as a pawn against Valentine.

Her plan backfired exponentially since Jace wasn't Valentine's biological son. Imogen assumed Valentine would give up his entire plan out of the love for his son; she was sadly mistaken late in the game, but called the Conclave for backup and fought alongside the Lightwoods in battle to defeat Valentine and his minions.

Imogen mended her relationship with the Lightwoods and apologized for her actions while staying at the New York Institute. Maryse hoped Imogen's realization, that Jace wasn't Valentine's biological son, would have softened her feelings concerning Jace too. However, two weeks after the battle on Valentine's ship, and to the astonishment of Maryse and Robert, the Clave sent word they were trying Jace for treason.

Maryse pleaded with Imogen to see her side, "He was only a child when Michael Wayland died. A child can't be held accountable for the people who raise him or the plotting and scheming Valentine did that included an innocent child. Why do you hold such a grudge against him? I want to understand your reasoning."

"Maryse don't expect me to identify with you as a mother, remember Valentine took my only child away from me and inevitably my entire family," she hissed. "I have no one left to grieve, we can't let evil dwell among us, and a part of Valentine will always be engrained in that boy."

"Jace Wayland was not a child when he met with Valentine on his dark ship. He was adult enough to comprehend what he was doing, and it's obvious you continue to be blindsided by his charm and wit. You know those are traits of Valentine manifesting in _your_ son."

Maryse thought contacting Imogen as an ally following the trial and attempting to persuade her to seek leniency for Jace was a plausible next step, after all Imogen had made amends with the Lightwoods, and Jace had saved her life during the battle. Her confident in her theory quickly diminished after speaking with Imogen on the phone.

"Imogen your Stephen was a wonderful man, he was loved by all for the same charm and wit Jace exhibits. Jace is still underage, he is only seventeen, and now that we have more information he might be younger than that. I beg of you to rethink the Clave's sentence. I know your creditability with the Consul is like no other. Maybe if you just spoke with Jace again, aired your differences about him, and tried to see him as the child he is, the Clave might reduce his sentence or at least reconsider the reversal of ascension." She was holding back her rage and her voice was tight when she spoke.

"The Clave has ruled on this case Maryse, I don't see the governing body of our kind modifying a sentence as severe as Jace Wayland received. They would lose the people's faith in their abilities and strength as a governing body. What's done is done, but I will sit down with Jace and speak with him before his ceremony takes place. I've already made that request of the Silent Brothers. I felt he should know where he stands with the Clave prior to having his marks stripped," she chided.

Maryse was beside herself. How could this woman who apologized to her not a week ago, now hold so much hate and anger for Jace. If anything Imogen was known for it was her fairness, not this one-sided prejudice approach.

Maryse sighed deeply, "I see I'm not going to change your mind regarding _my_ son. I thought you would have some empathy for me considering you've also lost a child. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Good day, Imogen," and hung up the phone.

Maryse shouted out in frustration and put her head on her desk. She was disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she said holding back her anger.

"Mom it's me, can we talk?" Isabelle said firmly from the other side of the door.

The walls were thin in the Institute, Isabelle probably heard most of the conversation she had with Imogen.

"Yes, come in Isabelle."

"Mom I know you're trying everything you can to help Jace, and you're doing everything in your power to change their minds, but I couldn't help overhearing that his reversal of ascension ceremony has been postponed. Where is he now?" Isabelle treaded lightly.

"Isabelle you brother's whereabouts are secret. I know he is not in the Silent City but he is being watched 24/7 around the clock. I'm sure he is fine; Jace is a survivor. I just can't believe I'm going to lose a son. Once the ceremony takes place he won't be able to live in our world any longer.

"Mom, what are you saying? Jace won't be able to have a relationship with us? I don't understand what you mean."

"When Jace goes through the reversal of ascension ceremony there is a slight chance they will transfuse his blood, which will cause Jace to lose his "sight" of the shadow world. He will no longer see past glamour."

"What are you talking about exchanging his blood, you and Dad were in exile for a time and they didn't do that to you." Panic rose up in Isabelle's stomach.

"Your Father and I didn't go through the reversal of ascension. This is the severest form of punishment the Clave can hand down. The fact they are doing this to an underage Shadowhunter just baffles me."

Isabelle thought Maryse sounded defeated. "Mom we can't let them do this to Jace, he's not guilty and he's already been through so much. Where is the love of the Angel in the Clave? He is a Shadowhunter not one of Valentine's lapdogs," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Isabelle I know you want to search for Jace but I'm begging you to let it alone. Finding him now may put him in danger or impact the case we are building to convince the Clave to change their verdict. Please don't hinder our efforts on a whim."

Maryse's words slapped Isabelle in the face.

She started to stomp out of the room, turned and said, "Don't worry Mom I won't go and try to save my brother on a whim."

Isabelle headed to Clary's room. All she could think was – Where the hell is Simon? He could help them find Jace and not interfere with the case. She was a little peeved that her boyfriend, or whatever he was since they failed to have a DTR, wasn't returning her calls. She had wasted a perfectly good suggestive outfit last night on him and her feet were killing her today from the sky-high heels she wore to complete her outfit.

* * *

"So let me see if I have this right, you went to a party last night to get modeling jobs, this vampire baroness threatened Simon, and you two took your shirts off for her after the threat?"

Maia was sitting in Jordan's lap recapping the story the guys just told her about last night. They left out the details about Raphael coming to find Simon and Jace because Jordan wasn't even privy to the whole story.

"Are you all dense or something? Why would you take your clothes off for a woman, a vampire woman, after she threatened Simon?" She looked from Simon to Jordan with her eyes bugged out.

"Well she didn't really threaten me…she just let us know that she knew who I was…she did tell us to leave the party because she had other vampires coming," Simon answered and looked down at his feet.

"I think we should take the modeling jobs she offered us. This way we can get closer to her inner circle and keep an eye on her. Maybe even win her over to protecting Simon?" Jordan raised his eyebrows at his plan.

Simon sighed, "Okay if you two are going to take the modeling jobs, we need to get a file ready, like a portfolio. Do we know any photographers? Someone cheap - in other words f-r-e-e? We need headshots, and probably some candid shots, then any special skills you have because neither of you have any previous experience to list."

"I can take the pictures," Maia interjected with a shy smile.

"That's right Baby, how could I forget? You loved photography in school. You were always shooting pictures for the yearbook and stuff." Jordan looked at Simon with confidence, "She's really good at it too."

"Well it shouldn't be too difficult considering she has fine specimens like us to photograph," Jace smirked.

"Okay I'll go home and get my camera and come right back. Jordan - go brush your hair and change your shirt, wear something that makes your eyes pop. Jace, just do the thing you do every morning, it should be fine," she said sarcastically knowing she couldn't deflate his ego.

Maia was out the door fast as lightning. Jordan went straight to his room to do as Maia instructed. Simon stood up and started pacing the floor.

"So Wayland how much longer are you going to avoid Clary? She and Izzy came here last night, and that was to close a call if you ask me. Clary is going to be pissed you haven't called her and even more pissed off that I'm harboring you and keeping it from her."

Jace sat back on the couch and sighed. "Funny you mention me calling Clary, because I was informed by Brother Z over there", nodding his head to the corner where Brother Zachariah was standing, "that I am weak because I'm not in the company of other Shadowhunters. I can draw energy and strength from Alec and being away from my parabatai is having lasting effects on my marks, I can ask him how Clary is doing when I talk to him."

"Geez how kind of you to call your brother to check in on your girlfriend. Sounds like a selfish plan if you ask me." Simon yelled in aggravation.

"I'm going to call Clary soon…I'll call her after I talk to Alec…I promise." Jace was trying to be remorseful but Simon wasn't buying it.

He looked at Simon and said in a defeated tone, "I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Simon left and went to his bedroom to give Jace some privacy.

He dialed Alec's number on his phone, closed his eyes and put his free hand on the bridge of his nose, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, who is this? I don't recognize this number." Alec sounded angry.

"Hey Brother it's me."

"Jace - is that you? Where are you? Are you okay? They haven't done the ceremony yet have they?" His tone more gentle hearing it was Jace.

Alec's voice was like fresh air and Jace breathed it in deeply, "Yes it's me. I'm fine. No they haven't done the reversal ceremony yet." Jace answered with stiffness in his voice.

"Okay…I'm at Magnus' apartment, Mom is going crazy trying to get the Clave to overturn their verdict. Iz and Clary are at the Institute. I'm sure you already knew that from talking with Clary." Alec sounded worried.

"No, I haven't called Clary yet," he sighed. "Alec I need a favor from you, brother to brother. Would you keep our call to yourself and meet me at the park tonight around 7?" Jace was hoping Alec would still be there for him regardless of his secrecy.

"Sure, Brother. Anything," the worry in Alec's voice grew stronger.

"Ok meet at the fountain and come alone. Please don't tell anyone we are meeting, not even Magnus," he said firmly.

"I understand. See you soon." Alec hung up the phone before Jace could say goodbye.

Well at least Alec was willing to see him. He started to dial Clary's number, but stopped. What was he going to say to her? He had to admit he was avoiding her. At first he didn't call her because he didn't want her in harms way with all the Raphael shit going on. Then he avoided her because of pride.

Now he was procrastinating…but why…he couldn't lie to her. He would need to lie to her to protect her from all of this. She deserved to have some happiness, moving into the Institute, becoming a full-time Shadowhunter, training, etcetera. No matter how many excuses Jace made for the situation, nothing justified his actions.

* * *

Maia barreled through the door with camera in hand, "All right boys let's get to moving we're running out of daylight."

Jace put his phone back in his pocket and followed Simon and Jordan out of the door. His head hung low.

"Good now give me no smile," Maia snapped her camera "Good very serious."

Maia snapped pictures of Jordan in various poses and facial expressions. She had him jump, carry a backpack, an umbrella, laugh, smile, no smile; her demands went on and on. Meanwhile, Jace sat over on a park bench waiting his turn with Maia aka Annie Leivobitz.

Simon sat down next to him and started asking him questions for his portfolio. "I have all your measurements down, and physical characteristics. We probably need to include special skills like, comfortable posing with live props including animals, comfortable in the water, stuff like that. Anything you want to put on here to avoid?" Simon studied the notebook in his hand.

"I'm okay with everything you said except on the animal part – I don't do ducks!" Jace declared and his face contorted for a second.

"Not gonna ask, don't wanna know," Simon wrote in the notebook and raised his eyebrows.

"You're up Golden Boy," she pointed at Jace. He sauntered over to the tree Maia stood under.

"Don't look so glum, I'm sure you're a natural at posing, you get plenty of practice flexing in the mirror each morning," she winked at him. He let out a low snarl and leaned up against the tree.

"Good pose, now put your foot up on the tree and your hands in your pockets, lean your head back and look pensive."

Jace went through the same rigmarole Jordan did. When Maia finished they had over 50 pictures to choose from. They walked back to the apartment to finalize the portfolios for Camille. They checked out the pictures on Maia's digital camera, Simon played every bit the manager, and selected photos and shots with different poses.

Jace hoped this modeling thing worked out so he could finally relax on the job search, after all his free week was almost half over.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I would love some feedback on the story so far. I know some of you like it, but only a few have left reviews. Thank you to those who have left comments. What would you like to see in the story? Should Clary be angry with Jace or just forgive him straight away? Feedback needed! I'm writing for you the reader…I want to make you happy _****_J_**

**_Thanks for reading XOXO_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI._**

**_AU: I edited this chapter a little bit to clear some confusion I had in my timelines. Thank you AJ Granger for pointing this out to me. Sometimes you get so wrapped up in what you're writing that you forget a little detail from the last chapter. Thanks again for reviewing and letting me know. These events are taking place simultaneously as Chapter 12 - just from Clary, Izzy, and Alec's POV. XO_**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Izzy lunged at Clary with both hands extended, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the mat. Clary rolled around on the mat and moaned in pain fighting back the pinprick of tears that dared to well up in her eyes.

"Geez Iz take it easy on her, its only her second day of training," Alec stood up and swiftly moved to Clary's side on the mat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she jumped off of her back and rubbed her shoulder, "grappling with Iz is like wrestling a freight train. You'll never have to worry about male suitors trying to take advantage of you or steal your virtue, and good thing Simon is durable with vampire strength." She winked at Izzy and resumed her fighting stance.

Izzy's face grimaced at the mention of Simon's name.

"Try to keep your weight on the balls of your feet, aim for sensitive points, eyes, nose, ears, stomach or groin if it's a guy." Alec pushed down on Clary's shoulders, "Bend you knees a little more and rock back and forth on your toes, that will keep your weight behind you when you strike out at your opponent."

Alec was a good teacher. He was patient with Clary unlike Izzy had been this morning or Jace on most days. Izzy's attitude was off today, she was worried about something or holding in some emotion or feeling. Her body language was stiff and she had avoided looking Clary in the eyes since they started training, about two hours ago. Clary assumed she was angry with Simon for giving her the cold shoulder. Clary didn't blame her for being upset; she was pretty annoyed with her best friend's inability to return phone calls as well.

Clary figured Izzy's bad attitude was in response to their attempt to surprise Simon at his apartment last night. They spent the day shopping for Izzy's perfect vixen outfit and then trekked to Simon's to see if he was still physically present in this world (she tried not to use the word alive when thinking of Simon because he was a vampire now), but their plan didn't pan out as expected. He wasn't home and his ex-girlfriend answered the door, not a good combination for a distraught female.

Izzy was less than thrilled to run into Jordan's girlfriend Maia at Simon's apartment. It was obvious Maia and Jordan were together again, and her history with Simon was just that - history, but when Izzy realized Simon wasn't at the apartment she morphed into the jealous girlfriend. Maia didn't take it personally, Clary found Maia's confidence refreshing, it was silly for girls to fight over guys.

Clary set for another round with Izzy when her opponent burst out in anger, "Look I heard some information about Jace this morning when I was eavesdropping on Mom's phone conversation. I've held it in because she insulted me and I'm pissed about it, but I should share what I heard with you guys."

Clary's face fell flat and her lips were pressed together in a hard line. "Iz we've been training for two hours, and you've kept info about Jace from us?" Clary pointed at herself and than to Alec. "Why would you do that, you know we feel helpless about Jace's situation. We are racking our brains to find out where the Silent Brother's are holding him. I haven't talked to him since the sentencing and the separation is tearing me up inside."

Clary was dumbfounded, she felt Izzy and her were getting closer over the past two days, but holding out on her with Jace's whereabouts almost put her over the edge. She plopped down on the mat and motioned for Alec and Izzy to join her.

"Okay spill because you may fight like a freight train but I'm on the verge of turning on my raving, red-headed fighting bitch mode, so I recommend you start talking." Clary glared at Izzy with daggers in her eyes.

"Its been tearing me up not to tell you what I found out, but then again it wasn't much. Mom called Imogen Herondale this morning." Alec looked at Izzy in confusion.

"I know I thought it was weird too, that's why I listened in when I realized who she was talking to. I guess she was trying to talk to Imogen on a parent-to-parent level in hopes to get Jace some leniency with the Clave. It backfired though because Mom cried out in frustration at the end of the call. All I heard was the reversal ceremony for Jace has been delayed, why I don't know. I also know that Jace isn't being held in the Silent City," her voice trailed off and she looked at Clary with gentle eyes.

Clary put her hand to her mouth in shock. "We've been worried about Jace and his treatment for the past two days, and he's not even in the Silent City? So where are they holding him? Can we see him?"

She wasn't sure if she was angry or relieved about Jace's circumstances. She was pissed because he was free and didn't bother to call her; on the other hand he wasn't being tortured in the dungeons of the Silent City.

Izzy shook her head in frustration, "that's the problem Mom wouldn't tell me where he was staying. Just that he has someone watching him 24/7, and that I shouldn't try to rescue him on a whim."

So that was why she withheld the information, Maryse spoke to her like a child and Izzy had been through so much, really all of them had proved to be anything but childlike in the past two weeks. Forming a plan to take down Valentine on his dark ship, fighting in the battle, saving people's lives, Maryse didn't have a problem treating Izzy as an adult last week. She knew Izzy felt Maryse had slapped her in the face.

"Iz - I understand your aggravation with Mom and all, but don't you think this was a little more important to share with us?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know I should've told you right away. So the ceremony has been postponed, he's not in the Silent City, but there is more you should know." She avoided Clary's face.

"Mom told me the ceremony may include an exchange of Jace's blood," the words poured out of her at a rapid pace, "if that happens Jace will lose his sight and no longer see past glamour."

"Would he remember being a Shadowhunter at all?" Clary felt sick to her stomach again.

Imagining Jace without any recollection of his Shadowhunter abilities and victories - was like looking at a painting without any paint, an empty canvas. Clary understood now what her Mom was trying to explain to her at Magnus'. Jace needed time to figure out who he was, what he was going to do as a mundane, he would be starting over his life, a clean slate. Would "they" exist in his new world, would he even want her?

"I don't know about his memories, but Mom said he may not be able to be around us, have a relationship with us because he won't be able to physically see us anymore."

Alec let out a whistle between his teeth. This scenario just went from bad to worse in sixty seconds.

"I've got to get back to Magnus, he's trying to find a loophole for Jace. I need to talk to him. Maybe he can reach out to his contacts and see if they know where they are holding him, if we can see him. I'll call you when I know something."

Clary watched Alec jog out of the training room.

"I'm sorry Clary. I should not have kept stuff about Jace from you. Will you forgive me?" Izzy said pleadingly.

"Yes I'll forgive you, but don't ever do that again Isabelle Lightwood, or I will turn on my raging red-headed bitch mode on you."

"Understood." Izzy stood up off the mat and held her hand out to Clary to help her stand up.

Clary took her hand and they walked to their separate rooms. The plan was to shower, change and meet downstairs to determine how they were going to find out where Jace was being held. Clary had a bad feeling Simon might also be involved in this secret agenda. Not to mention the anger building up under her skin that Jace hadn't reached out to her. He was probably doing the whole "I'm an island and I'll put my life in danger, but not yours" thing. She sighed in frustration.

* * *

Alec ran up the flight of stairs to Magnus' apartment. He was a little winded when he hit the final step. He felt weak the whole time they were training this morning with Izzy and Clary. He thought it was due to Jace's absence. Jace was the runner of the two and motivated Alec to run with him as part of their training ritual. As Shadowhunters they really didn't need the extra cardio because they could apply runes, but it never hurt to be physically fit without them.

Magnus opened the door before Alec could reach for the handle. He drank in Alec with his eyes; saw him breathing a little hard and with beads of sweat at his brow. "Are you okay, I heard panting and heavy breathing? Need to relieve some of your pent up frustration," he raised his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips.

Alec actually smiled, which was something he hadn't done in two days. "You're a hard offer to refuse."

"Don't refuse than, come in let's take a bath and recharge ourselves," Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and guided him into the apartment.

Alec followed obediently, "I'm fine with the bath, but let's postpone the release of frustrations for later tonight."

Magnus pouted and turned on the water, summoned candles, and sandalwood bath oils with a flick of his fingers.

"I promise we are just postponing the release of frustrations until later. I need your help with something, Jace isn't being held in the Silent City, he's somewhere else, and well…I thought you might have some contacts that could tell us where he is."

"I may have some people I can reach out to and find out where they are holding him. Why isn't he in the Silent City?" Magnus had a bad feeling about this change in protocol. The Silent Brothers were very traditional, and to allow Jace freedom so soon was completely out of character.

"Well they delayed the reversal ceremony, we don't know why, but Izzy heard my Mom talking with Imogen Herondale this morning on the phone." Magnus gave Alec a vexed look.

"I know I think it's strange she would reach out the woman who loathes Jace with the fire of thousand suns, but I suppose she had her reasons. Anyway, with the ceremony delayed and Jace not locked in a dungeon in the Silent City, we need to find him."

"My Mom also told Izzy they might take his Angel blood, which would cause him to lose his sight." Panic set in as Alec's breathing started to quicken.

"By the Angel, are you serious?" Magnus was shocked. "Let's take a bath, try to ease some of this tension," he touched Alec's shoulders, "and when we're finished I'll call some people."

Alec walked into the bedroom and peeled the sweaty clothes from his body. His cell phone rang, he padded across the room, and picked up his phone, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, who is this? I don't recognize this number."

"Hey Brother."

It was Jace, Alec let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Simon finalized the modeling portfolios and emailed them to Camille. She responded almost immediately and said she booked a job for Jace on Monday at 6:00 AM at a studio in Manhattan. Jordan said he'd cover Jace's shift at TDA deliveries. Jace wasn't ready to work at TDA anyway, the whole learning to ride a bike at seventeen turned out to be more difficult than anticipated.

Jace was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. screen, a game of Halo paused, the controller hanging limp in his hands. The dude needed some serious sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale, and for a vampire to think someone was pale, than they were really pale.

"Hey man if you're going to do this modeling thing tomorrow morning, you need to get some sleep. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Simon asked.

Jace shook his head to come out of the trance, "Nope, trying to avoid the arousing affect my reflection has on my libido."

Simon could see right through his cracked exterior. "I don't want to hear about your pent up teenage sexual angst. It was your idea to keep the girls at a distance, not mine."

Simon tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Jace just hung his head, waiting for Simon to berate him again for not calling Clary, but he didn't.

Jace looked at his watch it read 6:30 PM, he was meeting Alec at 7 in the park.

"I'm going for a walk, clear my head and all that." Jace stood up, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

**_AN: So thirteen chapters in and still no CLACE. Hang in there Clace fans the next chapter is promising, but is Clary angry with Jace or just happy he's free? And the modeling job…he's a natural of course._**

**_Thanks for reading XOXO_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI._**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He saw Alec's silhouette standing at the fountain, hands in his jacket pockets, looking attentively around the park for Jace. Jace jogged the last bit, closing the distance between him and the fountain. Their eyes met and Alec's face broke into a wide smile.

"Hey Brother, you are a sight for sore eyes. How you holding up?" Seemed Alec wasn't angry with him.

"I've had better days." Jace reached for Alec's hand and then wrapped him in a guy hug. "Let's walk and talk. You never know who's listening around here." He looked over his shoulder and saw Brother Zachariah following close behind.

"So fill me in on what happened after you walked out of the Great Hall through the portal."

Jace ran his fingers through his hair and told Alec how he ended up in the graveyard outside the Silent City, how Brother Enoch gave him seven days to get his life in order as a mundane, and that he was staying with Simon and Jordan. He left out the encounter with Raphael; he needed to figure out how to tell Alec the story without him freaking out.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean for two plus days we've all been worried about you and you've been shacked up with a vampire and a werewolf? What the hell – Jace? You didn't think a call would be nice?"

Uh-oh, Jace didn't want Alec upset with him. He needed to explain his logic behind his behavior.

"Alec, I was so surprised by the Silent Brother's postponing my reversal of ascension that I lost my phone in the graveyard." Okay he was stretching the truth a little bit. He had to tell him, but he knew Alec would try and take Raphael down himself, and Jace didn't want to put Alec's life at risk for his own. It was okay for Jace to put his life in danger for others but he didn't want his family doing that for him.

Alec shook his head and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. "Jace – Clary and Izzy are so worried about you. I don't think Clary has slept in two days. Izzy's been eavesdropping on Mom's telephone conversations hoping she knows something we don't. It's crappy you are avoiding us."

Jace shrunk away and put some space between them. "Alec there is more, I have a chaperone at all times, he's here right now…you just can't see him. Brother Zachariah was assigned to be my guardian, my watchdog this week."

"So how'd you ditch him to meet up with me?"

"I didn't he's right behind us."

"Are you losing your mind? I don't see a scary dude in paper thin robes walking behind us." Alec scowled.

Jace turned around and spoke to Brother Zachariah, "Alec is my parabatai; would you drop some of your glamour so he can see you?"

Brother Zachariah complied. Alec jumped back, "Okay that's freaky dude! How can he glamour himself past the sight?"

"_Mr. Lightwood, the Silent Brothers practice many traditions of old. Our powers are great and cover various forms of glamour. This is all I can reveal of our secret skills._"

"Still talks in your mind, huh?" a little laugh escaped Alec's mouth. "So no seraph blades, no stele, no runes, I'm going to ask again why did you go to Simon's?" Why not Magnus'? You know he would let you stay at his place if you needed too. I'm there most of the time anyway." He flushed slightly.

"That was my plan initially, but as we were leaving the graveyard, we were jumped by Raphael and his motorcycle gang. He seems to think I have something to do with Simon being a Daylighter." Jace avoided Alec's gaping mouth.

"Why would he think you have something to do with that?"

Jace stopped walking and stared down at the ground. "Alec when I found Simon on Valentine's ship, he was drained completely of blood, he was dying or almost dead. I knew if I let him die, Clary would never have forgiven me. I let him drink some of my blood to keep him alive."

"After he drank my blood, he could walk in the sun. Clary was the only one who knew about it until now. I've concealed the scar using glamour, but I can't use glamour now. We were walking out of the graveyard, Raphael jumped us and Brother Zachariah didn't glamour my scars. He saw them and I think he put two and two together," his voice grew quiet.

"Yeah, but we know other vampires that drank from Shadowhunters and they weren't Daylighters." Then the light bulb went on and Alec's eyes lit up. "Because of your extra Angel blood…that's what you think made the difference?"

Jace shook his head yes, and they continued walking.

"So Raphael threatened to what…kill you?"

"No he wants to imprison me, let his minions feed on me and make an army of Daylighters using my blood. He also wants to kill Simon, which is why I went to Simon's the first night. I've stayed at Simon's because I don't want to put you, or Clary, or Iz in danger."

"That's suicide – Jace. You can't defend yourself against a vampire right now. You need us, you shouldn't avoid us out of pride," emotion filled Alec's voice.

"I know. I know. It's just I'm really lost Brother, I don't know who I am when I'm not a Shadowhunter. I can't come back to the Institute, its just really hard facing Clary in my broken state." Tears stung the back of his eyes.

Alec could sense his anguish. "Where do we go from here? You need protection, Shadowhunter protection. You need to be around your own kind – Jace, not Downworlders."

Jace laughed ironically, "Funny you mention I need to be around my own kind. I found out from Brother Z," pointing back at Brother Zachariah with his thumb, "that I'm weakening myself by not being around other Shadowhunters. My runes are fading, well I should say all my non-permanent runes are gone, almost like they were washed away in the shower, and my permanent runes – the voyance and parabatai – those are fading!"

He had to admit he felt more like himself in the short period of time he was in Alec's presence than he had in two whole days. It was like an invisible string connected them, and he felt whole again. He felt his strength, agility, even gracefulness he'd always possessed return just being with Alec.

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder, "Let me help you. We are parabatai we took an oath. I said I would stand by you at all times till the death, follow you wherever you go, protect you in times of trouble. Let me do what I promised to do."

Jace swallowed hard, "Okay, but can we hold out a little longer on telling Clary where I am?"

"Jace – she loves you, unconditionally. Don't push her away, you need her, she's a Shadowhunter just like us. You need to draw strength from her blood."

"Just for tonight…can we wait until morning to call her? I have this job…this modeling thingy in the morning," he said shyly looking down at his fingernails.

"A what thingy? Did you say modeling job?" Alec smirked.

"Yes, Dude I have to have a job if I'm going to live like a mundane. Food costs money, shelter costs money, I have to make money to survive. All my skills and experience are in fighting, being a warrior, killing demons. It seems mundanes go to prison for that sort of stuff," he answered with an insolent smile on his lips.

"Mom and Dad would support you. You're not eighteen yet and under the circumstances they would take care of you past eighteen."

"No – I won't take their money. That's not what this is about. I have to prove to myself that I can make it in this world if I'm not a Shadowhunter. I have to show Clary I can do this." He paced in front of the fountain.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stay at Simon's tonight, go to your modeling job in the morning, and then come over to Magnus' when you are done. I'll fill him in on everything that's happened." Alec said hopefully.

"Thanks." Jace gripped Alec's shoulder.

Jace gave Alec his new cell number, and promised to call him when the modeling job was done the next morning. He looked up overhead, a storm was coming; he jogged home to beat the rain, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a warm spring day in the park. The birds were chirping, children were playing tag, and people were walking their dogs. It was a perfect day for lounging around enjoying the beautiful weather. Jace was stretched out on the blanket on his back, eyes closed, his long eyelashes looked like gold fringe against his cheek bones; his lips slightly parted, he was snoring softly. His t-shirt was raised at the hem revealing his stomach muscles and the curve of his hips.

Clary sat next to him, drinking every inch of him in like a fine wine. Seeing the V-shape of his hips always stirred something deep inside her. He was absolutely beautiful, and he was hers. She snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder. He absentmindedly draped his arm across her waist and pulled her close to him.

He sighed, "I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes."

"It's okay if you sleep I was just admiring the view." She took her finger and traced a line on his stomach where his t-shirt was raised.

He hummed, "Clary are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"You can't take advantage of the willing," she replied and then kissed his lips lightly.

Jace looked in her eyes and put his hand in her hair, "I love you Clary. I'll always love you regardless of where this life takes me. You have my heart, my soul, and every fiber of my being. I am yours."

He leaned her head toward him. He kissed her full on the mouth, deepening the kiss; she pulled back and was breathless. She regained herself and kissed him deep on the mouth, parting his lips and brushing his tongue with hers gently. A soft moan escaped his mouth, and she took this as encouragement. She pulled him on top of her and….BEEP -BEEP - BEEP

What the hell! My alarm goes off now! Right this second, in the best part of the dream. Clary sighed, pulled her covers back, crawled out of bed and shut off the alarm. She really missed Jace. She'd never dreamt of them kissing like that, she needed a cold shower.

The cool water ran down her head and back, waking her up. She switched the water to hot. Her muscles were tight from training the day before. She was angry with Jace for not calling her, but she missed him so much that her anger evaporated at the thought of seeing him today.

That sinking feeling she had about Simon being involved in Jace's whereabouts grew stronger in her belly as the water hit her back. She didn't share her thoughts with Izzy, but her gut told her Simon had the answers. She and Izzy decided they would go over to Simon's again this morning. Maybe they would catch him before he was out for the day. Simon had never dissed her in the past, and not calling her back for two days, well that was completely out of character for him. There were only two explanations, either he was in trouble or he was with Jace. She was going to find out what it was…today, even if she had to sit outside his door for hours.

She finished showering, threw on her black leggings, electric blue sweater, and lace-up boots. She finger combed her hair and decided not to use the blow dryer, too frizzy with this wet weather. She looked out the window and the rain stopped but there were giant puddles on the street. She grabbed her trench coat and an umbrella, just in case it started up again, and walked down the hall to Izzy's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for Izzy to answer. "Come on in, I'm almost ready!" She hollered.

Clary pushed the door open and as expected the room was a disaster; clothes everywhere, shoes covered the floor, and her dressing table had a light dusting of body glitter on the top. She sighed as she muddled her way through the clothing tornado.

She walked halfway into the room and Izzy popped her head out of the closet. "Ready to go find Simon and punch him the stomach?" Izzy asked and threw on her red trench coat.

She wore black tights, a long black sweater and black slogger boots. Izzy was prepared for the rain and still looked sexier than Clary ever would in rubber boots.

Clary shook her head in amazement, "Sure…planning on venting some anger when we see him?"

"I think he deserves a little pain since we've been suffering for three freaking days without any contact! How is a girl supposed to know where she stands with a guy? He likes me, he likes me not…I can't figure him out, but I really want too," she raised her eyes suggestively.

"Oh Izzy! Simon doesn't know what he's in for with you," Clary laughed.

They walked out the door onto the wet streets and started moving in the direction of Simon's apartment.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry I teased the modeling scene in my AN for the last chapter. I have it completed, but adding it to this chapter made it way too long. So hang in there it's definitely in Chapter 15. Love the touching scene between Alec and Jace. Finally Jace realizes he might need to lean on someone else instead of carrying everyone's burden, his included, on himself._**

**_Thanks for reading! X_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to TMI**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jace strolled down the streets of the city looking for the address Simon scrawled on a piece of paper. He arrived at a tall glass building went inside and took the elevator to the 16th floor. Two twenty-something females shared the elevator with him, obviously on their way to work dressed in skirts and heels. Both made appreciative glances at Jace all the way up to the 12th floor when they exited. One even turned and winked at him as she got out of the lift. He smiled to himself, at least he still has "it" he thought.

He opened the door to suite 1410 and immediately found himself in the photographer's studio. He took in the unfamiliar surroundings. On one side were make-up chairs filled with female models, make-up artists applying foundation to cover-up every imperfection, and a male photographer setting up his still camera and adjusting the lighting. The other side was full of what Jace assumed were props, a small staircase, hats, flowers, pillows, a small red velvet chaise lounge, a sleek black motorcycle, and a wind tunnel fan operating on high speed. He asked Simon for details of the job, but he said Camille didn't really give specifics, just the time, place and for Jace to come showered and clean-shaven.

An attractive young woman slinked over to Jace, she was carrying a clipboard, and wore a tight black pencil skirt, a pressed white button down blouse, and open-toed heels that would've given Izzy heart palpitations. She had long, straight white gold hair pulled back in a sleek high ponytail, not a strand out of place. She finished the look with smart black-framed glasses. She reminded Jace of a sexy librarian or one of the female characters out of Jordan's video games. He shook his head to clear his brain and said, "I really need to call Clary" under his breath.

The blond extended her hand out to Jace, "Mr. Wayland I presume? Jace nodded and the lady said, "So glad you could join us today, I'm Helen Blackthorn and the manager on site."

He shook her hand, "You can call me Jace." He noticed when she approached her ears were slightly pointed. He thought she must have some fairy in her blood.

Ms. Belcourt sent over your portfolio and we knew you were the face for this campaign. Are you familiar with the names of high-end fashion designers?" she tilted her head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"Not really, my sister is really into fashion, but I'm not well versed." Jace wondered where this conversation was going. Maybe he needed to call Izzy for a quick review of famous fashion designers.

"Well we don't expect you to _know_ the people you're wearing, but every once in a while we let the models keep the clothes from shoots. Today is one of those opportunities, and I have to say if you were familiar with this fashion genius you would be the perk came with this job," she grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.

"You will be modeling the famous designs of Hermes." She looked at him expectantly, but he was clueless who Hermes was, unless she was referring to the Olympian god (a figment of course) of transition and boundaries (but fitting considering his situation), so he just smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's get you in the chair for hair and make-up. Make sure they don't cut those gorgeous golden locks, because your hair is divine! Probably your best feature, but I haven't seen you walk yet," she winked and led him over to a black director's chair.

She introduced him to a young woman with dark spiky blue hair and a nose ring. She greeted him with a warm smile. "This is your stylist, Lily, she will be responsible for those beautiful tresses."

"Lily don't even think about cutting his hair, he's like a lion and we need feisty for this shoot," Helen said over her shoulder.

She was sifting through a rack of clothes. "Jace I'm pulling a 38R jacket with 28/34 pants and size 12 shoes. I'll hang your outfit changes on this rack with the blue sticker on the end. Each clothing change is numbered so put on number one and we'll go from there."

"So Jace – Miss Thing wants feisty. I'm thinking we put a little styling crème in your hair and blow it out, sound good?" Lily looked for his response.

"Whatever you think is best, I'm putty in your hands, mold me into what Helen needs," he chuckled.

He thought he would grow to really like this modeling thing. He was never one to primp in front of the mirror. He rarely used a comb because he preferred to use his hand to fix his hair, more out of convenience and habit. But someone to do your hair and cover your imperfections, kind of nice considering his confidence was in the tank lately. He relaxed while Lily styled his hair and even dozed off for a bit, after all it was 6:00 in the morning.

He woke up to a petite wide-eyed girl inspecting his face. "I don't think I've seen a male model with this great of skin. Do you exfoliate and mask regularly?" she continued her inspection holding his chin in her hand and turning his face from side to side.

"Uh-no…I just splash some water on my face."

"Damn I wish I was that lucky. Lily - look at this face, do you see one imperfection? I mean its like smooth as a baby's butt, and not one blemish or scar. Oh sorry, I'm Dolly your make-up artist. I really don't have to do much to you. Just make sure you don't have a faint line where your facial hair grows, light dusting of powder and we should be good." She clicked away in heels and returned with a large black tote bag. She began dusting his face with powder, by the Angel he was glad Simon and Jordan weren't here to see this.

Helen walked over and asked Dolly how much longer she needed. They discussed his wardrobe changes and ushered him back to a slightly hidden spot to change his clothes. Brother Zachariah's glamour was working overtime, but he didn't mind. Jace caught Brother Z smiling a couple of times when he was having his hair done.

His first outfit was a steel blue, slim-fit suit paired with a crisp white dress shirt and striped navy and purple skinny tie. Everything fit perfectly; he eyed himself in the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw. He looked sophisticated and grownup, he could've passed for a high-class businessman walking the streets of NYC.

Brother Zachariah gave him a nod of approval, all the while thinking Jace looked a lot like Will Herondale today, dressed in a suit coat.

Helen grabbed his arm lightly and escorted him to the photo area between two female models, one with dark hair, she favored Isabelle quite a bit, and the other was a pale blond with bright blue eyes. Both wore simple A-line dresses belted at the waist. They smiled at Jace when he approached but never offered their names. Based on their reaction they were about his age if not a little younger.

The photographer said his name was Ken and he was ready to shoot the shit out of these clothes. Both girls giggled and Jace just listened and did what he was told to do. Turn your head this way…smile…laugh… look serious…look off into the distance…give me a pout…and about fifty other poses.

"Okay folks, go put on set number 2 and meet me in front of the fan, chop-chop," Ken said with energy.

Helen came over to his changing area, he could see her heels under the small covering, "Jace you're a natural at this. I'm so happy Camille found you. She said this is your first job, but you can't tell at all! Keep up the great work!" She walked away before Jace could respond.

The second outfit was freaking awesome. He tugged on soft black leather pants, a steel gray V-neck silk t-shirt, and a badass black leather bomber jacket. The jacket was super soft with black velvet from the shoulder to the midline and smooth black leather to the hem. He put on some black leather driving gloves, a pair of short black Italian leather boots, and dark aviators.

He hoped this jacket was the item he got to keep at the end of the shoot. It felt like a second skin to him, and when he saw his reflection in the mirror he looked like a lethal. He could imagine his Shadowhunter weapons belt hanging loosely across his hips. If he ever needed to look amazing while fighting demons this was the jacket. Oh wait - he wouldn't be fighting demons anytime soon. A little bit of sadness tried to creep in but he washed it away with his newfound confidence.

He really needed this boost. Lately with the Shadowhunter label stripped away he was feeling like an alien in his own body. Today at the shoot he was back to normal, not the clumsy, stuttering shell of himself he'd been the last few days. He walked gracefully in front of the camera and took his place on the back of a beautiful motorcycle. The girls were standing off to the side. Ken wanted these first shots to be of Jace alone.

Jace smiled, "Whatever you need Ken, I'm your man." Then he straddled the bike and looked at the camera with pure joy. The fan blew his golden locks back from his face, creating an image of him truly riding the motorcycle down an open road. Then Ken added the girls and things got a little uncomfortable for a moment.

"Jace I want you to sit in the middle of the bike. Alexandra you sit in front of Jace facing him. Put your hands on her hips like you're pulling her to you, she's going to casually drape her hands on your shoulders. Stare into each other's eyes. Relax your jaw Jace, okay." Ken said with vigor.

CLICK "Now Alexandra take his face in your hands and put your lips to his and gently bite his lower lip. Good." CLICK "Beautiful, now Alexandra lean back your head and raise your legs to the top of Jace's, and Jace take your hands and grab her thighs.

He realized the female model was wearing very short shorts with a button-down white shirt, tied at the waist. Her gold high-heels tied around her calves. Jace could feel his face flush. He wasn't shy around women, in fact he was probably a little too comfortable with them, but since he met Clary he didn't have the desire to be with anyone else.

But he hadn't been with Clary in this type of position or any position really. Not that he didn't want to be with Clary because he really, I mean really did, but he knew she was waiting and he respected that. It didn't mean they couldn't mess around. He thought about her in the outfit the model had on and grinned internally at how much he would enjoy her in it. That's what got him through this last set of sexed up pictures.

"That's a wrap folks! Thank you for your talent and patience. I'm out," Ken stated and started to pack up his things.

The female model Alexandra told Jace she really enjoyed working with him and slipped her number in his hand. "Call me," she winked and bounced off to the female changing area.

Then Simon walked up coming from the shadows behind the camera, "Wow Wayland, rough day at work," he said looking around at the scantily dressed female models and grinned.

"I'm actually exhausted from today. This wasn't easy but it was fun. I really needed this Lewis, so thanks for hooking me up." He started to change his clothes and Helen walked over.

"Jace you did a wonderful job today. Thanks for hanging in there on the last set of pictures. I forgot Ken likes some sexed up shots in his spreads. For all your efforts today you can pick one piece of clothing to take as a gift. Do you know which one you want?"

"The leather jacket, it's like a second skin." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks again Jace. I'll be in touch Mr. Lewis," and she walked away, her heels clacking on the cement floor.

Simon watched her walk away, "So this model stuff is easy on the eyes if you know what I mean? What was she talking about sexed up shots? You didn't do anything that would tick Clary off did you?" Simon teased.

Jace thought about it and decided she probably wouldn't be too happy, but he would explain it meant nothing and tell her it was just part of the job. Hopefully she'd understand, it's not like he was naked or anything.

Simon fingered the leather jacket he hung on the back of the chair. "Cool jacket - you feeling a bit of nostalgia for Top Gun?" he smirked. Jace shot him a confused look. Simon remembered Shadowhunters don't really understand pop culture; they don't watch old movies or really understand the whole celebrity fame phenomena like the rest of the world.

"Just kidding it fits right in with the whole menacing, killer, I love weapons look you typically have going for you." Simon quipped.

"Whatever, Lewis, I love this jacket, did you feel how soft it is…like a baby's behind." He laughed and the two of them walked out of the studio.

Jace told Simon he met up with Alec the night before, and how in his presence he felt whole again. Like a missing puzzle piece was found and once in place his strength and confidence returned without runes. He explained he was going to Magnus' apartment to recharge his batteries and talk to them about the Raphael situation. Simon was happy Jace told Alec about Raphael and said he'd swing by Magnus' later to discuss a plan.

Simon said goodbye and left in the direction of his place. Jace with his regained confidence and a grin on his face walked to Magnus' apartment, wearing his new leather jacket, which kept the chill in the air out nicely. Magnus might be the only person jealous of Jace's new jacket.

* * *

"Simon this is the last message I'm leaving you. If you don't call me back, I'll assume you are dust in the wind literally speaking." Clary hung up her phone and sighed with exasperation. Where the hell was Simon. She was really starting to worry now, versus being angry and annoyed.

Clary and Izzy stood outside Simon's apartment waiting for someone to come home. Izzy had practically knocked down the door when they first arrived. To her dismay no one answered, and using a special rune to hear voices on the other side, she was sadly disappointed when the apartment was null of any sounds.

"Why are boys so freaking difficult," Izzy screamed in frustration. "I understand the thrill of the chase and all that, but this is ridiculous."

Clary texted Simon, "At your front door. Where are you?" she was giving him one last chance.

Her phone beeped in reply, "Walking up the street. Will be there in 5."

"Did he just respond to your text message?" Izzy 's voice raised an octave.

"Yes - he'll be here in 5."

"How's my hair?" she asked Clary and smoothed her trench coat down the front.

"You look gorgeous as always Izzy."

"Thanks girl! You know we only dress up like this for each other, right. I find guys don't even realize you are wearing clothes half the time. They are to busy picturing you naked." She winked at Clary.

"Hello Ladies, how's it going?" Simon said tentatively. Izzy was standing by the door, hands on her hips, and her soft sweet full lips in a pout. God she was so freaking hot. He was going to kill Wayland if she wouldn't forgive him for not calling her back.

Clary was the first to speak, "Simon you gave me a freaking heart attack. I thought you were dead, or captured, or worse at your Mom's house with no way out." She reached out and gave him a friendly hug.

"Clary I'm sorry to make you worry. Things have been really crazy around here. I'm trying to find a job, avoiding my mom, and helping out a friend." He mumbled the last part.

"Well I'm glad you're not really dead, you know like ash dead. Can we come in?"

"Sure. Hello Isabelle. You look lovely today." He smiled at her and unlocked the apartment door.

He scanned the apartment quickly, kicking Jace's duffle bag under the couch. Thank heavens he was a neat freak and cleaned up after himself. He thought Clary saw him hide the bag, but she didn't say anything.

"Simon Lewis - I'm really mad at you!" blurted Izzy.

His face would've flushed if he had any color left in his vampire cheeks, but he didn't. He turned his head and looked at her apologetically, "Iz can we talk in my room?"

"Yes," Izzy said still pouting with her lower lip out.

Clary got the message and plopped down on the couch. She found a book on the coffee table, Dickens, and flipped open to the dog-eared page. Weird she thought to herself silently, Simon never desecrated a book by bending the pages to mark his spot. Maybe it was Jordan's, but he didn't cross her as a Dickens fan. A business card on the coffee table caught her eye; it read Vamp Elite Modeling Agency.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you liked the chapter. So not sure Jace would dog-ear pages of a book either, but needed some clue at the apartment that he is there. Thanks for reading! XO**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to TMI.**

**Sorry I've taken a couple of days to update. A family member has been in the hospital and I've not had access to my computer. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading! Would love more reviews XO**

* * *

**Jace In Exile**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jace enjoyed his walk in the city to Magnus' apartment. The storm had passed, and the streets were mostly dry except for a puddle here and there. The air smelled clean for once after the rain. He took a deep breath in and released it. The modeling gig really helped clear his mind, made him feel competent in something outside of killing demons. He still missed the Shadowhunter life, more than he thought he would, the thrill of the chase, the physicality, and feeling of victory after a battle, but at least he was trying to succeed at this mundane lifestyle.

He wished Clary could see his efforts, he missed her so much and when his mind wasn't on dodging crazy vampire kings, and finding a way to make ends meet, he was thinking about her constantly. He hoped she grasped the underlying meaning of the words he last said to her in the Great Hall. Disappointing Clary was not an option for Jace. He loved her unconditionally, but he wouldn't ask her to sacrifice her Shadowhunter status and her new life journey she just started. He would establish himself, prove he could make as a mundane if that was his fate, and try to let her live her life in the way she wanted too.

Clary was the first girl who kept Jace on his toes, always thinking, morphing, changing, and making him want to be a better person. She taught him what love really is, not his skewed view of affection demented by Valentine his crazy pseudo father. He wondered what type of person he would have been if Michael Wayland, his true father had raised him. Once it was determined that Valentine wasn't Jace's real father, Jace started to search for remaining members of the Wayland family, but Maryse explained that the Wayland family line was thought to have died out until Jace was considered a Wayland again.

Jace saw a picture of his father, Michael in an old photograph of the Circle, but there wasn't any resemblance as far as he could tell. He did find out the Wayland family were the initial forgers of Shadowhunter weapons prior the Iron Sisters, maybe that's where he developed his love of deadly toys.

His hand itched at the thought of carrying a seraph blade, he should continue to train even if he wasn't slaying demons anymore. The exercise would do him some good to relieve the stress he carried in his shoulders and neck.

He was glad he decided to call Alec. Seeing his parabatai really built up his internal strength, like the feeling you get after a good run or workout. Probably endorphin related he thought randomly. He would ask Alec to fake train with him in the morning, blow off some steam. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door swung open, Alec on the other side, a wide grin covered his face. "Hey Brother, good to see you again."

He pulled Jace through the doorway and led him into the living room by his shoulder. Magnus' apartment never ceased to surprise him. Today the living room looked like it belonged in a hunting lodge, very masculine with a bearskin rug on the floor, fire burning brightly in the fireplace, and a large chocolate brown leather sofa with matching ottoman. The sofa was huge, but looked really comfy. Magnus was sprawled in the middle of it covered with a vanilla cream chenille throw. They were watching some old movie with what looked like cowboys on the screen.

Magnus didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Can't deny the Duke. He was a Shadowhunter you know." He finally looked up at Jace, "That jacket is amazing, where did you get it, I don't think it's in stores yet?"

Magnus gawked at the jacket and motioned for Jace to come to him. He admired the leather bomber with envious eyes.

"Jace how in world did you afford this jacket? I thought Alec said you were trying to find a job?" He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. He touched the soft velvet and made a purring sound.

"Actually, they gave it to me this morning. I went to a modeling job for some designer…what was the name Zeus or something like that," he looked up trying to pull the name from the air above him.

"Are you saying you modeled Hermes clothing this morning?" Magnus' mouth gaped open, "And they just _gave_ you this jacket?" with skepticism all over his face.

"Yup, I got to pick one piece of clothing I modeled and this is what I chose. It's killer don't you think?" He brushed the front of the jacket and looked down in adoration.

Alec slumped down on the sofa and crossed his hands over his chest, "Are you two going to talk about the jacket all day? I thought we had ceremonies to stop and Jace saving plans to plot." His tone held some irritation layered with worry.

"Sorry Alexander, I was just getting my fill of fashion gab for the day," Magnus smiled at Alec sweetly and walked over to the sofa resuming his previous position.

"Look Alec, I want to stop this reversal of ascension ceremony as much as you do, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Plus remember I have the whole chaperone thingy going on," he pointed his head to the right corner of the room. Jace could see Brother Zachariah plain as day, he was a little surprised Magnus didn't see him considering they were in the warlock's domicile.

Magnus looked to the right corner, snapped his fingers, and all Brother Zachariah's glamour fell away. "Good afternoon, Brother Zachariah. How are things?"

"_Magnus it is good to see you again. I apologize for the heavy glamour, it is a requirement of Mr. Wayland's freedom from being held in the Silent City while the Brotherhood fine tunes the ceremony._"

"Always a pleasure, Brother Zachariah. Does you position prevent you from aiding Mr. Wayland in planning his release from this heinous punishment, or are you commissioned to stop us if we attempt to plot in your presence?" Magnus waited for Brother Zachariah to respond, but was confident he would not interfere with their activities that afternoon.

"_I cannot assist you in planning an escape from the reversal of ascension ceremony, but I will not interfere either. I'm solely here to provide his glamour, and ensure he doesn't run from the Brothers to be a rogue Shadowhunter on the loose._"

"Interesting." Magnus sat cross-legged on the sofa, his hands in front of his chest, blue sparks radiating between his fingers, "You know, I'm glad Brother Zachariah is here. I have a couple of questions I need to ask you in private," he said to the air. "Please excuse us."

Magnus stood up and crossed the room to where Brother Zachariah was standing. He whispered something to the man and they both exited to Magnus' office.

* * *

Jace joined Alec on the sofa, feeling the energy vibrate between the two of them, strengthening their parabatai connection. Alec noticed Jace's parabatai rune darken and felt a little relief from his panic.

"So a plan to get me out of the reversal of ascension ceremony? Is that even possible, Alec? I don't want to drag anyone else into this mess or put anyone in danger." Jace hung his head but realized being in Alec's presence made the topic of conversation seem lighter.

"There has to be a way, we've researched and there isn't one time in the history books were Shadowhunters were forced against their freewill to undergo the ceremony. Sure those fools who aligned themselves with demons, or chose to leave the call for a mundane, but none were stripped of their marks because they were exiled…Jace – Mom even called Imogen Herondale."

Jace's face contorted, "Why would she call her? The woman despises me. She would never come to my aid," he said confused.

"Izzy heard Mom talking to Imogen on the phone. Trying to get her to see her side one mother to another. It didn't work. Imogen wants to meet with you before the ceremony to let you know why they decided on such a harsh sentence. It's ridiculous, I mean you're not guilty of anything the Clave accused you of, and you're underage." Alec declared.

"I know but they didn't listen to anything I stated in my testimony, if you can call my time on the stand a testimony. They didn't even ask me any questions, I basically just made a plea."

"Right, the whole trial didn't adhere to Clave law. They didn't allow you an adult Clave member to argue your case."

They both fell silent staring into the fire for a moment.

"Why are you avoiding Clary in all of this? I understand your nature is to run into the danger head on and shelter the rest of us from that ugly part of the world, but she's a Shadowhunter now. She deserves to know what's going on and to offer you her help." Alec said sincerely.

Jace hesitated and then sighed, "My feelings for Clary are foreign to me. I've never experienced this type of connection, and I don't want to ruin her first experience as a Shadowhunter with all my crap going on. She deserves to enjoy exploring this new life, one that's been hidden from her for sixteen years. I don't want to steal that away, I also know my feelings can't progress if I become mundane, what future could we have - her a Shadowhunter and me a mundane, we can't…" he said quietly.

Alec could hear the sadness in Jace's voice as he said his true fear. "I understand you not wanting to pull any of us into this situation, but we are your family and that is what we are here for, as for Clary and you – your future – you can't make the decision for both of you. She has a say in the outcome as well, just remember that…she's only just found out she's a Shadowhunter, she may be willing to leave that behind if it means a future with you."

Jace put his head in his hands and Alec resumed staring intently on the fire.

* * *

"Zachariah, I contacted Tessa because I felt that strongly about my feelings - Jace isn't a Wayland." Magnus said in a hushed voice. "You've been with him for three days straight, do you think my theory is possible?"

"_Magnus, I'm not supposed to reflect on my days prior to taking my vows as a Silent Brother. Speaking to you alone, without watchful eyes… yes - Jace has many traits of Will, but that could be a coincidence. If there is a blood relation, I'm not sure how that would be possible. I saw Tessa as well_," Magnus denoted longing in the Brother's thoughts, "_she commented Jace looked familiar to her when she saw him_."

"She told me she met Jace at the delivery service she's managing," Magnus rolled his eyes, "why she insists on holding a mundane job right now, I'll never know. Anyway, she asked me if they had met at my house at some point. I didn't recollect any encounter between the two. Then without me hinting about my theory, she commented Jace looked a lot like Will, and maybe that was why she thought he looked familiar."

Magnus put a finger to his lips, "I'm just not sure how they would be related, the connection. I'm going to research the family line more thoroughly."

"_I miss Will Herondale more than anyone outside of Tessa, but why are you looking for this connection Magnus? What benefit will it be to the boy if you find he is a descendant of Will's?"_

"Because Maryse Lightwood thinks Imogen Herondale has the authority to stop this madness from taking place. If Jace is a Herondale, she might change her mind about him and get the sentence revoked or at least lightened."

"If I could just figure out the connection…all our efforts might be futile." Magnus was hopeful in his thoughts – Jace had to be a descendant of Will Herondale, and somehow related to Imogen.

* * *

Clary could hear Simon and Izzy having a DTR in the next room. "Ugh…why am I here!" she groaned in frustration.

She lay back on the couch and started to read _A Tale of Two Cities_, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was the smell, or scent…familiar? Why did Jordan's couch smell faintly like Jace? Her Jace? She was seething. Clary bolted off the couch and opened Simon's bedroom door without knocking.

"Simon Lewis are you harboring Jace Wayland on your couch?" she demanded.

Once again a good thing he was a vampire because he would normally be flushed, sweating bullets in this situation as a human. He looked down at the ground and up at Clary through his eyelashes. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because there is a copy of Dickens on the coffee table with the pages dog-eared. You don't defile books like that, and I smelled his scent on the couch." Clary retorted.

Damn it - Simon was going to kill Wayland. "Clary, look he showed up here the night of his sentencing. He didn't have anywhere else to go. I couldn't turn him away. If I'd turned him away and you found out, you'd be angry with me. I didn't realize until he was here for a couple hours that he hadn't called you," his voice softened on the last sentence.

"Well, I guess I misunderstood Jace's message to me in the Great Hall. He _does_ want me to move on," she held back a sob. "I have to go, Izzy. I'll see you at home." She spun on her heels and stormed out of the apartment, barley closing the door behind her.


End file.
